The Life of Pirate King Luffy's Era One-Shots
by Vulcan D. Corey Smith
Summary: The continuation One-Shots of Life in Pirate King Luffy's Era by Devlin Dracul.
1. The Stolen Steel

**I Don't Own One Piece**

 **Monkey D. Boa Artemis and the War Bird Pirates belong to me**

 **Monkey D. Nico Saul, Roronoa Murmasa, Joey, Haysopp, Monkey D. Ace and Belle-mere belong to Devlin Dracul**

 **Monkey D. Boa Adonis and the Rapture Pirates belong to** **FrostMischiefLoki**

 **Monkey D. Nico Sonia belong to Demiam**

It has been two weeks since Adonis, the Rapture Pirates and Artemis greatly weakened The World Government. Opposing and defeating the Governments most ultimate form of military attack Heaven's Judgment leaving many marines injured especially former Fleet Admiral Akainu, who is in a vegetative state due from facing Adonis and Artemis. And Adonis delivered a critical hit more powerful than what Whitebeard did to him during the Paramount War. Making Smoker the new Fleet Admiral of the Marines and promoting Tashigi from Vice Admiral to Admiral. Adonis, Artemis their crews, the Straw Hats and their allies celebrating, Adonis, the Rapture Pirates and Artemis victory over them, Adonis and his crew gained a few more beries for their bounty posters and Artemis gained a few more beries for her bounty poster and a new epithet name change from Angel of the Sea to The Luster Princess. Adonis and the Rapture Pirate, Artemis and the War Bird Pirates and the Straw Hats allies sailed their separated ways while the Straw Hats sailed theirs.

The Straw Hats were doing their own activities, Luffy was sitting the head of the Thousand Sunny with his son Ace. Nami drawing a map with her daughter Belle-mere observing, Franky, Usopp, Joey and Haysopp inventing new a invention down in the Thousand Sunny's Soldier Dock System, Chopper was in his Medical Room, Sanji was in the kitchen cooking lunch for the crew, Brook was playing his violin on the deck. Robin, Saul and Sonia were in the library and Zoro and Muramasa were in the Crow Nest mediating

Zoro and his son sat in silence for a moment until Zoro spoke

"Ok, what's bothering you kid?" Zoro said his eyes still closed

"Hmm?" Muramasa said

"I can sense something is bothering you. So what is it?" Zoro said

"Its nothing" Muramasa shrugged off his father's question

"Come on you're my son, I know when something is bothering you." Zoro said. They sat there for a few more moments

"So?" Zoro said.

Muramasa exhaled and said "I guess I'm a little disappointed and frustrated we didn't get a chance to fight in the Governments Heaven's Judgement to save Adonis"

"Oh so that's why your aura seems a bit more fiery than usual" Zoro said

"I mean I'm glad Adonis, his crew and Artemis stopped the marines and they're safe, but I was really looking forward for a fight" Muramasa explained

"Hmm I see. Don't worry you'll get your chance to fight sooner or later" Zoro said with a smile on his face

Muramasa sigh and said "make it sooner" Zoro smirked at his son's responses

"Why don't you spare with Saul or Sonia?" Zoro asked

"Sonia's a great fighter, but she's just like Aunt Robin only fights if necessary and Saul is heading out, he says he may have found a item connected to the Lost City he's trying to rebuild" Muramasa explained

"That sounds like him" Zoro said

* * *

"Well I'm off" Saul said picking up his backpack

"Are you sure you don't want any company?" Robin asked

I'll be fine mom don't worry" Saul said. It was true, ever since Sonia was captured by the Marines and Adonis had to save her, than after the incident with the Marines unleashing the Heaven's Judgement against Adonis, his crew and Artemis, they maybe have been successful in defeating the Marines ultimate military attack, but still Robin and even Nami couldn't help to worry for the children's safety. Saul was one of the strongest children of the Straw Hats Era behind Adonis and Artemis, but didn't mean he was unstoppable.

"Be careful ok?" Sonia said, hugging her older brother

"I will" Saul said hugging her back

"So you really think this item, you're looking for is connected to the Lost City you're trying to rebuild?" Haysopp asked

"From what I read about it, I hope so" Saul answered

"Watch your back out there" Joey said, Saul turn to him and nodded

"Come back soon Saul" Ace said

"Yeah I hate to have to debt you if you don't" Belle-mere said

Saul gave a smile just his mother's and said "I will" he kneeled down, ruffing their heads. He stood up, walked to the rails of the Thousand Sunny, saw Muramasa leaning on it

"Good luck" Muramasa said

"Thanks" Saul said, they high five and fist bump each other.

"Alright, hey Sonia you sure you're ok with me using Banchi?" Saul said

"Sure I don't mind, Banchi isn't just my pet, he's the family's pet" Sonia said

Saul nodded and said "Awesome. Well I'm out of here" he jumped off the rails, landing on top of the turtle. Everyone watched the turtle swimming away with Saul on his back. They kept watching it until Banchi disappeared into the horizon. Everyone went back to doing their activities except Robin who kept looking, Muramasa couldn't help to look back at his aunt

"Please be save" Robin whispered

* * *

Saul arrived at the island, leaving Banchi on the beach shore of the island

"Alright. If I remember correctly the item should be the forest of the island here" Saul said, looking in his book he had in his hand as he walked through the town. Saul didn't notice he was getting stares from a couple of people.

"Who the hell is that?" a man whispered

"I don't know, but I know I seen his face before" another man whispered

"Boys" a man with a deep voice said, scaring the two men and causing them to turn and face him. The man was middle-aged man with light skin, gray hair, dark yellow eyes, and a long white beard that extends down to his abdomen. He was wearing a pair of brown boots, a dark green shirt, a belt below his belly and short pants which are also dark green, and a gray coat. He had a bottle of booze in his right hand.

"You know I love you men right?" the man said

The two men nodded

"Y-yes"

"Of course Orom sir"

"But I don't love it when you men whisper about certain things and don't feel the need to include and tell me. That really irritates me" Orom said giving a sinister look

"That's not it at all captain" the man said, with slight fear in his voice

"We were just about talking this kid, who was walking through town"

"A kid?" Orom said

"Yeah he looked familiar. I know I seen his face before" the man walked over to a table with posters on it, ruffed through them until he finally found Saul's

"This is him!" the man said, his eyes widen

Dead or Alive

Monkey D. Nico Saul

A.K.A. The Body Breaker

Bounty: 320,000,000 beries

"He's one of the Pirate King's kids! One of the strongest ones if that!" the man said and voice raised

"The boy is one of the Pirate King's kids" Orom said, taking Saul's poster away from the man, who was holding it. He looked at it and jugged the rest of his boozes

"Well what do you know?" Orom said, smirking evilly

* * *

After sending hours in the forest part of the island, the sun was setting, Saul was walking back through town, writing in his book

"Well the item I found it looks like some sort of compass" Saul said, as wrote it down in his book

"Could this compass, help led me to the another items of the Lost City?" he said as he looked at the compass, it is an hourglass-like device with only one orb in the middle of the device, and a needle floating inside of the orb. He turned it over and saw some kind of writing on the back of it and on the top.

"I think this might be a Eternal Pose. Hmm maybe I can have mom and Aunt Nami have a look at it" Saul said, he put the compass in his backpack

"Well I guess concludes my adventure for today. I have some of those traps I went through, were a bit pesky, but nothing I couldn't handle with my Steel powers" Saul said, as he kept walking. The town didn't look like it was earlier, it almost seem like a ghost town

"Where is everyone?" Saul asked, he looked around, than looked forward and saw four men, holding guns and swords with smirks on their faces standing in his way.

"So this is The Body Breaker Monkey D. Nico Saul" the man said

"He's one of the King Pirates kids huh?" the other man said

"This guy has a bounty of 320,000,000 beris. He doesn't look so tough, to be one of the strongest kids the Pirate King has." the other man said, he walked up to Saul, than walked around Saul in a circle

"All I see is a pretty boy with a high bounty on his head" the man said, as he and the other two men laughed a little. Saul just had a neutral look on his face

"You know, its funny I'm surprised idiots like you guys can read. But than again maybe you guys just looked at the numbers on a piece of paper along with my picture, yeah maybe that's it." Saul said with a little smile on his face

"What was that?! You little-" the man swung his sword at Saul, Saul grabbed the guy by his wrist

"You probably shouldn't have done that" Saul said looking that the man, just in a split second Saul snapped the man's wrist

"AAHHH" the man screamed in agony, Saul grabbed him by his shirt and tossed him aside like he was nothing into a crate of barrels

"WHY YOU?" the other two men charged at Saul with their swords, Saul convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic, steel-like substance. When the men swords connected with Saul's body, they broke in half

"What the?!"

"What the hell?!" the men looked at their swords than at Saul in his steel form. Saul punched the one man in his chest, crushing his rib cage and spending him skidding toward a wall, he coughed up blood. The other man was shocked by what happened, Saul picked him up by his neck snapped it and threw him aside also.

"It is him! Take him!" Saul turn and saw many men coming from corners of buildings, a man came from behind shot his gun at Saul, but the bullet ricochet back him because Saul was still in his steel form, the rest of the men charged at Saul, but he hit and tossed them around like they were nothing of a challenge. Saul heard slow clapping, he turn and saw it coming from Orom behind him more of his crew

"Good to see one of the children of the Pirate King isn't a pushover" Orom said with a smile on his face

"And who would you be?" Saul asked

"The name's Orom Winfred, "Iron Hand" Orom Winfred" he said with a smile

"Iron Hand?" Saul whispered

"Those men, you just beat up were my men. We're the Mountain Pirates" Orom said with the proudness in his voice, Saul just looked at him

"But I have to say, I'm a bit disappointed" Orom said, Saul looked at him in confusion

"Is that really all you got boy?" Orom said, Saul glared at him

"I thought being the Pirate Kings son, I expected more. I guess even though you're not a pushover, you're not that good" Orom said

"You care to say that again!" Saul said, charging at him. Saul's fist was inches away from Orom's face, but for some reason Saul was stuck in place covered in some molten metal

"W-what the?! I can't move!" Saul said, he truly was stuck in place

"Oh really? Hmm" Orom said in a careless tone. The metal around Saul morphed around his body and than it harden

"I ate the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi, it allows me to generate, manipulate, and even produce liquid metal. I doubt even with your steel powers you can get out that" Orom said, Saul gritted his teeth struggling to break free, when he finally did, he was still in his steel form his arms covered in armament haki

"You were saying" Saul said, giving Orom a glare. He charged at him, but more liquid metal appeared around Saul, surrounded his body and morphed into a giant ball, his head and neck were sticking out of the ball. He struggled to break free

"Well you are a scrappy pirate, you're might be a problem. Boys" Orom ordered, two of his men went to Saul, holding a some kind of collar putting it around Saul's neck

"What the? w-hat i-is t-this" Saul said, but his voice was weaken and so was he.

"Sea Prism collar, I keep these in cause of troublesome devil fruit users like yourself" Orom said with a smirk on his face. Saul gritted his teeth and glared at him

"So boss now that we caught him. What now?" one of his men asked

"Contact Straw Hat and tell him, we have one of his sons"

"No there's no point in starting a fight, we can't win" Orom said, he turned and started walking "Put him in the holding cell, we'll take him to the Collection Office tomorrow collect his bounty and let the marines deal with them. But for now men we party!" he said raising his fist in the air, The Mountain Pirates cheered as they picked up Saul and carried him back to their fortress.

* * *

Two of the Mountain Pirates tossed Saul into a holding cell

"There you go!"

"Don't get too comfortable tomorrow we're gonna cash in for that bounty of yours"

"Hey come on, we better hurry before the boss drinks all the boozes"

"Oh yeah see ya kid" they closed the door, locked it and ran off. Saul groan as the Sea Prism collar was still around his neck

"Dammit what I'm gonna do?" he muttered "What they didn't take my mini den den mushi on my wrist" he smirked "idiots. But wait who do I call, I can't call mom, dad or the others. Mom really didn't want to go after my own after Sonia was captured by the marines, than with Adonis I can tell mom and Aunt Nami were still a little shaken up... I can't call Adonis or Artemis I don't them to think they have to come recuse us whenever we get captured... Wait Muramasa I'll call him" he dialed the number, it rang

* * *

On the Thousand Sunny

"Its getting late, where is Saul?" Robin said in a worry voice

"Maybe he's still researching that item he's looking for?" Usopp said

"He'd have called and tell us" Robin said

"What's to worry about the kids tough, I'm sure he's alright" Franky said

"Luffy?" Nami said looking at Luffy, who's eyes were covered by his straw hat

"Franky's right. If I'm sure Saul's alright, we shouldn't worry" Luffy said, showing his big usual smile and eyes. Nami sigh and everyone went to do their activities. Muramasa was napping on the deck alone, when he heard his den den mushi ringing, he answered it

"Yeah" Muramasa said

"Muramasa?" Saul said

"Saul that you?" Muramasa said

"Y-yeah" Saul said in a weak voice

"Hey you ok?" Muramasa asked

"Y-yeah actually no.. I got captured" Saul answered

"You got captured!" Muramasa said

"Shh! Yeah" Saul said

"Marines?" Muramasa said

"No another pirate crew, the Mountain Pirates" Saul answered

"Alright are you still on the island you went to?" Muramasa asked

"Y-yeah" Saul said

"Ok I'll tell-" Muramasa said

"N-no Muramasa, don't tell mom, dad and the others, they're already worried about our safety" Saul said

"Yeah good point. Alright I'll head out to you than" Muramasa said

"Murmasa, don't come alone their captain who captured me is tough, he has some kind of metal power" Saul informed him

"Metal power?" Muramasa asked

"Y-yeah take Sonia, Joey and Haysopp with you" Saul said

"Alright. Aunt Robin was asking about you too, she sounded worried her and Aunt Nami" Muramasa said

"Yeah I thought so, that's why they can't know about this" Saul said

"Ok I'll talk to Sonia, Joey and Haysopp we'll figure out something" Muramasa said

"A-alright" Saul said

"Hang in there man" Muramasa said

"Do I have a choice?" Saul said with a little smile. They hung up their den den mushi dials, Muramasa got up, went to the Thousand Sunny's Soldier Dock System, saw Franky, Usopp, Joey and Haysopp working on an invention

"Hey Joey, Haysopp can talk to you guys for moment!" Murmasa yelled out to them

"Yeah" Joey said

"Sure Muramasa" Haysopp said, the two left their fathers sides.

* * *

In the library

Where Robin and Sonia were reading, Muramasa walked in, getting Robin and Sonia's attention

"Oh hey Muramasa" Sonia said with a smile just like her mother's

"Is there something we can do for you?" Robin asked

"Hmm yeah, Sonia mind if I talk to you for a moment?" Muramasa said

"Sure" Sonia answered, she put her book down and followed Muramasa out of the library

* * *

The four rookie pirates met up on the deck of the Sunny

"Ok Muramasa, what's going on?" Haysopp said

"Yeah. Why did you call us here?" Joey said. Muramasa looked around to check and see if was just the four of them on the deck of the ship

"...Ok listen. The reason why Saul isn't back. Is because... Ok you guys have to promise not to scream or yell got it" Muramasa said.

"Ok Muramasa, what's going on? Where's Saul?" Sonia said in a serious tone

"...He was captured by another pirate crew" Muramasa said

"SAUL WAS CAPTUR-" Joey and Haysopp yelled until Muramasa jumped on them and covered their mouths

"Will you two be quite!" Muramasa said in a serious tone

"So he really was in trouble?!" Sonia said

"Yeah. He called and told me a little while ago" Muramasa said, he got off of Joey and Haysopp

"Than we have to tell Uncle Luffy and the others" Haysopp said, he was about to run off until Muramasa grabbed him by the back of his shirt

"No Haysopp, we can't tell them. Aunt Robin and Aunt Nami are already worried about our safety, they found out Saul's captured, they might not ever let us go off on our own" Muramasa said, pulled Haysopp back and dropping him on the deck

"That actually is a good point" Sonia said

"So are we gonna do? We can't tell our parents that we're leaving and Saul hasn't come back" Joey said

Muramasa sigh and said "Yeah I know" they thought for a moment

"Ok how's this we'll sneak out tonight and head to the island he's on. That works?" Muramasa said

"Yeah that could work" Joey said

"But we'll have to do it, when our parents are asleep" Sonia said

"Alright" Muramasa agreed

"Hmm guys isn't there another way, we can do?" Haysopp said

"No" Muramasa, Sonia and Joey said and walked away, leaving Haysopp sighing

* * *

Night fall came the Straw Hats were sleep expect for four rookie pirates who were sneaking into the Thousand Sunny's Soldier Dock System. Muramasa, Joey and Haysopp failed to notice Ace took a peek of them sneaking out of the room. Same with Sonia she didn't notice Belle-mere taking a peek also. Muramasa and Sonia strapped their swords to their sides, Sonia also uploaded her gun, Haysopp strapped his googles on his head and ready his Kabuto and the rest of his arsenal.

"Ok, you guys got what you need?" Muramasa asked Sonia and Haysopp

"Yeah I even got Saul's vivre card right here" Sonia said, she pulled the torn piece of paper.

"Good we're gonna need that" Muramasa said, patting Sonia's shoulder and she nodded

"Where's Joey?" Sonia asked

"He came down to get one of his inventions ready" Haysopp said

"This the invention that's gonna get us to Saul?" Sonia asking Haysopp.

"Oh yeah just wait and see" Haysopp said with a proud smile. A moment later, something emerge from the water taking shape of a giant hammerhead shark

"What the hell?" Muramasa said. Sonia smiled and Haysopp had a smile on his face too. Raising out of the head of the hammerhead shark was Joey.

"Hey guys allow me to introduce to you the HammerHead Submerge!" Joey said giving a thumbs up

"Hey keep it down!" Muramasa said whispered

"Oh sorry about that" Joey said rubbed the back of his head

"This is gonna get us to Saul?" Sonia asked

"You bet. It can hold up to five people inside. And can do just as much as dad's Shark Submerge even has its own Coup De Burst it can maneuver through the water for 2km" Joey explained

"Cool" Haysopp said in amazement. Sonia just nodded

"Good job Joey. You have your weapons too?" Muramasa said

"Yeah, they're already inside" Joey said

"Good alright lets go" Muramasa ordered. They nodded and ready to enter the submarine, until Muramasa, Sonia and Haysopp used their Observation Haki and sensed two auras sneaking in the back.

"Oh no" Haysopp said

Muramasa sigh and said "Ace Belle-mere come out"

The two kids came out of their hiding place

"What are you two doing here?" Muramasa said

"We should be asking you guys, where are you going at this late?" Belle-mere said

"We're hmm... Going to get Meat Bouquets for the family" Haysopp said lying

"whoa really!?" Ace said believing Haysopp's lie. Belle-mere smack Ace in the back of the head and said "no not really Ace! So where you guys really going? Unless you want us to tell dad, mom and everyone else"

Haysopp was to say something, but Sonia stopped him and said "enough Haysopp. Ok you two listen, Saul got caught by another crew and we're going to save him" Ace and Belle-mere's eyes widen

"So are you guys still gonna tell?" Joey asked. Ace and Belle-mere looked at each other, huddle together and whispered to each other, confusing the teenagers. They broke the huddle turn toward the teenagers with big tooth smiles

"Ok here are our demands" Belle-mere said

"I knew it. What do you want?" Muramasa asked

"Joey I want you to make me a meat launcher gun" Ace said

"Ok sure I think I do that" Joey said

"Yes!" Ace said jumping up and down until Belle-mere smacked his head again

"Belle-mere what about you?" Sonia asked

"I want ten thousand belis from each of you" Belle-mere said

"What!" Muramasa, Joey and Haysopp said

"Very well Belle-mere" Sonia said. The boys looked at Sonia in shock

"I'm sure the pirate crew has many richest we can get for you" Sonia explained

"Good if not I'll have to debt you guys even more" Belle-mere said as her and Ace walked away, back to their bed rooms. Muramasa, Joey and Haysopp sigh

"Alright now lets go" Muramasa ordered. They boarded the submarine and submerge into the sea.

* * *

Inside the HammerHead Submerge, Joey was piloting as the others sat back

"Wow Joey, I still can't believe built this" Sonia said looking around the submarine

"Yep, this is my pride and joy right here" Joey said, patting the steering wheel

"Man Uncle Franky must be proud of you?" Haysopp asked

"Oh yeah you guys should've seen his face he was crying, telling me how proud he was of me" Joey said

"I see why this is awesome" Sonia said, looking out the window at undersea life "So this is what its like underwater, so cool"

"Hey Sonia stay focus on the vivid card. Are we going in the right direction?" Muramasa said

Sonia looked at her hand, saw the vivid card moving forward slightly "Yeah its just up ahead"

They were approaching a island

"Looks like a island shore" Joey said. Moments later they arrived on the shore, getting out of the submarine

"So this is the place?" Muramasa said

"Yeah it is" Sonia said. The boys saw Sonia running toward Banchi

"Banchi you're ok?" Sonia said, rubbing the turtles head, the turtle smiled

"So if Banchi is here than Saul is here too" Haysopp said

"Ok Banchi head back to the Sunny" Sonia said, Banchi nodded and swam off

"Alright lets go" Muramasa said, they nodded and followed Muramasa. Still using Saul's vivid card Sonia had it led them outside a fortress like hideout.

"So the pirates who captured Saul are in there" Joey said

"That means Saul is too" Sonia said

"Saul said they were gonna party before turning him over to the marines, judging by the noise inside that must be true" Muramasa said

"So we get in there kick some ass, recuse Saul and be back before our parents notice. Right?" Sonia said

"That's the plan" Muramasa said, unsheathing his three swords, Kurimuzonfurea, Hi-en and Mayonaka. Kurimuzonfurea was in his left hand, the blade of the sword was bright red and tsuka was red and black. Hi-en was in his right hand, the blade was red and white and tsuka was black and red and Mayonaka in his mouth, the blade of the sword was black and the tsuka was black."Lets go bust this up"

"Right!" Sonia, Joey and Haysopp said. Sonia unsheathe her sword, Joey pulled out his favorite wrench and Haysopp got his Kabuto slingshot and put on his goggles, they walked to the fortress in a epic slow walk like their parents would do when they gonna get into a epic fight.

* * *

Inside Orom's fortress hideout, the Mountain Pirates were partying having a good time

"Ahh this is the life boys!" Orom said, he just chugged down a bottle of boozes

"You said it boss!" Orom's men cheered

"Tomorrow we're gonna get a bounty one of the Pirate Kings kids, we turn him over the marines get him, the Straw Hats will fight to him back, leaving us to do whatever we please and our enemies kill each other! HHAAHAHA!" Orom said and his men laughed with him

* * *

Muramasa brought back his swords "Three Sword Style 108 Caliber Phoenix" swung his swords circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the gate of the fortress, destroying the gate.

The Mountain Pirates turn and saw the gate was destroyed and saw four figures standing in the dust

"Whoa Muramasa nice! You really perfected Uncle Zoro's move" Sonia said

"Training can do that" Muramasa said with a smirk. As the smoke cleared around Muramasa, Sonia, Joey and Haysopp

"You guys the Mountain Pirates?" Muramasa said. The Mountain Pirates glared at them

"Because we think you guys have a friend of ours" Joey said

"My big brother Saul" Sonia said

"Oh so that scrappy little metal pirate is your brother?" Orom said

"That's him" Sonia said

"Hey Boss I recognize them!" one of Orom's men said

"Yeah that's Hell Flame Roronoa Muramasa, the son of Roronoa Zoro, he has a bounty of 290,000,000 beries!"

"That girl she's another one of the Pirate Kings kids Pirate Princess Monkey D. Nico Sonia, she has a bounty of 300,000,000 beries!"

"That's Mechanic Joey, the son of Cyborg Franky, he has a bounty of 200,000,000 beries!"

"And that's Demigod Haysopp, son of God Usopp, he has a bounty of 150,000,000 beries!"

"Wow I forgot how famous we are" Sonia said with smile

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing Sonia!" Haysopp said

"Well this is really turning a good day for me, first Body Breaker now four more of the Straw Hats brats show up to hand over their bounties just for me.. I'm touched" Orom said smiling evilly. Muramasa, Sonia and Joey glared at him, while Haysopp shook a little

"Hey Boss I'm not that good in math, but I'm guessing if we add all their bounties together along with Body Breaker. That's adds pretty high for us" one of Orom's men said

"Oh I know. Alright boys take them!" Orom ordered his men, they charged at the four rookie pirates

"Here we go" Muramasa said. Him, Sonia and Joey charged back at them

Muramasa and Sonia slash pirate after pirate, Muramasa unleash another one of his father's moves Dragon Twister he spun with his swords to creating a dragon-like tornado that both slash and blew the pirates away. The Mountain Pirates who didn't get slash by Sonia's sword were kicked or shot with her gun.

Joey using his wrench, blocking swords and hitting pirates as they came at him. He even punch and toss some of them at each other

"AAHHHA" Haysopp said running away from some of them

"Get back here!" one of the men said. As Haysopp was still running, he aimed his Kabuto back at them "Take this!" he said firing a round explosive pellets at them, causing them to fall unconscious. Muramasa, Sonia and Joey finished off the last of the Mountain Pirates

"Looks like that's the last of them" Joey said

"Now that only leaves their captain over there" Muramasa said, turning toward Orom, who had a smile on his face

"What's with the smile on your face. We just defeated your crew!" Haysopp said

"Oh I don't need a useless pathetic crew like those fools! Not when I have my devil fruit power!" Orom roared. He stick out his stomach, some silver like liquid formed out of his stomach forming into a gatling gun, taking Muramasa, Joey and Haysopp by surprise a little

"What the hell?!" Haysopp said

"Saul did say this guy had some metal power. Stay sharp!" Muramasa said.

"Take this!" Orom said. He fired silver like bullets out of his Gatling gun stomach at Muramasa, Sonia, Joey and Haysopp, one by one. Muramasa and Sonia swung their blades this way and that to block them

"Safe Guard" Joey said. He crossed his arms, harden the his muscles to the level of iron, he learned the Iron Body technique from training with his dad and Kodachi. The silver bullets didn't seem to faze him. Haysopp hid behind Joey

"Didn't anyone know he could do that?!" Haysopp yelled

"No not really!" Muramasa yelled back, still swinging his blades blocking the bullets.

"Sonia lets rush him!" Muramasa said

"Alright! Zoom!" Sonia said. She moved at extremely high speed, Muramasa ran straight toward Orom still blocking the bullets with his swords as he ran. When Muramasa got close enough to Orom, he swung his swords at him, but before Muramasa's swords could make contact, Orom swung his arm to the right, producing more liquid metal to fly in between them, thus blocking Muramasa's swords. Muramasa glared at him, gritted his teeth, Orom looked at him with a smirk on his face than Muramasa smirked to Orom's confusion. Appearing behind Orom was Sonia, Orom sensed her behind him, he swung his arm to the left, producing more liquid metal to fly in between them, blocking her sword too. Orom gritted his teeth than he harden the liquid metal he produced into blades, he pushed them back. Orom extended his right arm blade toward Muramasa

"Three Sword Style Blazing Tiger Song" Muramasa said. He engulfed his swords in flames and charged at Orom with great speed, cutting through his arm blade. Muramasa looked and saw how easily the flames on his swords was cutting through the metal. Orom looked and saw how close Muramasa was getting at last minute, he jumped out the way to avoid Muramasa's attack, but he still ended up getting slash on his stomach and some his beard cut off. Orom holding his wound, to was a little bad, but it slightly burn too.

"Damn you!" Orom said, gritted his teeth

"Take this!" Haysopp said

Orom looked over and saw Sonia aiming her gun at him and Haysopp aiming his Kabuto slingshot at him too and they open fire at him. Orom morphed his left arm blade into a shield, deflecting the bullets and pellets. As Orom was blocking the bullets and pellets, a chainsaw blade was cutting through the shield, the chainsaw doing it was Joey's custom built chainsaw, it cutting Orom's shield like it was nothing. Orom jumped away from it

"Sorry bro that shield of yours won't protect you. Probably best to give up now." Joey said

"Tch, do you really think I'm gonna be beat by some four rookie pirates! Damn that!" Orom roared. He produced more liquid metal on to the floor, the liquid took form into blades, trying a pierce them, but Muramasa, Sonia and Joey blocked them with their swords and chainsaw while Haysopp tried to run while dodging the blades

"AAHH save me! Somebody save me!" Haysopp yelled. Suddenly he couldn't move, the liquid metal formed around his feet stopping him in his tracks

"What the?!" Haysopp yelled. The metal was starting to cover his body "AAHHAHA! What's happening?!" he yelled more. But it was just him, it was happening Muramasa, Sonia and Joey too.

"If you four truly believe you could defeat me, you're bigger fools than I thought!" Orom said. As the metal completely covered their bodies, Muramasa, Sonia and Joey gritted their teeth. Orom snickered in hopes he won, but it was very short lived when Muramasa, Sonia and Joey broke free fusing their blades with armament haki, Orom gritted his teeth

"Ok now I think its time we end this" Muramasa said

"Took the words right out of my mouth kid" Orom said with irritation

"Joey free Haysopp I'm sure he's freaking out in there" Muramasa said

"On it!" Joey said, he ran to Haysopp was, some liquid metal blades got in his way, but he slashed them with no effort and started cutting Haysopp out of the metal "hang on Haysopp! I see why Saul had a problem with this guy"

"I don't think we can keep fighting this guy much longer, the sun is gonna be raising soon" Sonia said

"Yeah I know. Guys listen stay behind me, I'm gonna bring the heat" Muramasa said, standing in front of the three rookies

"Now this ends!" Orom said producing more liquid metal from his body

"Yeah it is for you" Muramasa said, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath than exhaled, tighten the grip on his swords and opened his eyes. "Three Sword Style Demon Inferno Infrit" his whole body and swords were engulf in flames, his appearance seem to change a bit too, it looked like he had horns on his head. He charged at Orom with incredible speed, Orom was shocked by what he saw Muramasa's attack, he sent a pool of liquid metal Muramasa's way, Muramasa cut right through it, the flames around him didn't even extinguish, he slash Orom and set him on fire as he passed through him. Orom fell to the ground unconscious covered in cuts and burn marks. Flames spread around the area

"Whoa" Joey said. He manage to free Haysopp from the metal covering his body

"Amazing" Sonia said.

"Ah.. What I miss?" Haysopp said, he saw Muramasa and the flames "Whoa"

Muramasa sheathed his swords, smirked and said "Hmm. Didn't suck"

"Muramasa! That was awesome!" Sonia said

"Yeah that was cool, wish I could've seen the whole thing" Haysopp said

"Super cool" Joey said

"Thanks" Muramasa said

"Wait guys now that he's down, we can find Saul" Haysopp said

"Oh yeah come on" Sonia said, they ran off. They ran through the fortress until they finally found the holding cells and found Saul laying on the floor

"Hey Saul!" Muramasa and Haysopp said

"Big brother!" Sonia yelled

"I got it" Muramasa said, he used his sword and cut down the door. They went in, picked Saul up

"Saul are you ok?" Haysopp said. Saul weakly pointed at the collar around his neck and said "C-collar"

"That collar around his throat" Sonia said

"It must be made of Sea Prism. I got this one" Joey said "Hold still Saul" using his chainsaw, he cut the collar off of Saul's neck. Saul rubbed his neck

"You ok big brother?" Sonia asked

"..Yeah thanks guys" Saul said

"Don't mention it" Muramasa said, him and Joey helping Saul up on his feet

"Yeah what are friends and family for" Joey said. Saul smiled

"So, so much for be careful huh big bro?" Sonia teased

"Ok I deserved that" Saul said

"So did you find that item, you were looking for here?" Haysopp asked

"Yeah its in my bag, over there" Saul said, walking over to his backpack that was the other side of the cell. He picked out the compass that was inside

"A compass?" Sonia said

"You came all this way for a compass?" Joey asked

"Yeah I think this compass can help find the Lost City or maybe other items to it" Saul said

"Looks like there's some kind of writing on it" Haysopp said

"I know maybe mom can help me translate when we get back" Saul said, putting the compass back his backpack "Speaking of mom. Were her, dad and the others worried about me?"

"Mom and Step Mom Nami yeah, dad and uncles not really. They don't even know that we're here" Sonia said

"Aww man" Saul said

"Yeah so we better back" Muramasa said, everyone nodded and were about to leave until Sonia stopped them

"Wait guys Belle-mere" Sonia said

"Oh yeah" Muramasa, Joey and Haysopp said sighing

"What about Belle-mere?" Saul asked

"Her and Ace know that we're here and we promised them stuff to keep their mouths shut" Muramasa said

"Ah makes sense" Saul said

"Lets see if this crew has anything treasures for us to bring back" Haysopp said. They searched around the fortress for a moment until they finally found the treasure room filled with gold and money,

"Man Belle-mere and Aunt Nami would have a great time here" Haysopp said

"These guys must've capture a lot bounties for a while" Sonia said

"Yeah lets take what we need and get out of here" Muramasa said. They packed the some of the gold and money into three bags, Saul, Murmasa and Joey each carried a bag and started walking out of the fortress

"Wow you guys certainly gave these guys a beating" Saul said, looking at the Mountain Pirates who were beat up, slash and unconscious on the floor

"Yeah well they were asking for it" Haysopp said

"So how did you guys get here?" Saul asked

"We took Joey's submarine" Sonia said

"Oh really?" Saul said, with neutral look

"Yep the HammerHead Shark!" Joey said. They arrived at the beach shore of the island

"And here it is" Joey said, introducing the submarine to Saul

"Oh hmm" Saul said with still a neutral look. They loaded the submarine with the money and themselves

"Hey where's Banchi?" Saul asked

"I send him back to the Sunny. He's ok" Sonia said, Saul nodded

"Ok lets get out of here" Joey said. The submarine submerge into the sea

"Thanks again for saving me guys" Saul said

"You don't have to mention it Saul" Joey said, steering the wheel

"Yeah. This was a big help for me" Muramasa said

"How's that?" Sonia asked

"Well I was kinda disappointed we didn't get a chance to fight the marines in Heaven's Judgement to save Adonis. I mean glad him, the Rapture Pirates and Artemis are safe, but it was really getting to me that we didn't fight so bad I couldn't mediate" Muramasa said

"Hm that's what I was somewhat thinking the same thing when I was capture" Saul said, everyone looked at him "Adonis and Artemis are the strongest of us, but we can't keep calling them to recusing us. Adonis had to save Sonia when the marines capture her, they went after him and him, his crew and Artemis took care of them. I just thought it isn't fair to them to have to keep saving us. And maybe it makes it seem like we can't care of ourselves, that's why I called Muramasa instead and to bring you guys too" he smiled "It was a good call"

Muramasa smirked, Sonia, Joey and Haysopp smiled

"Hmm hey guys hate to ruin the mood, but I'm gonna active the Coup De Burst because the sun is suppose to be raising soon and our parents will be waking up too" Joey said

"Oh yeah well what are you waiting for Joey do it!" Haysopp said

"Alright hang on!" Joey said, he pulled a lever and the submarine soared at supersonic speeds through the water, everyone except Joey gripped their seats

"Whoa this really like the Sunny!" Sonia said

"Except its underwater! And its kinda scarier!" Haysopp said

* * *

They arrived at the Thousand Sunny

Joey docked the HammerHead Shark in the Soldier Dock System and they reach the deck of the ship

"Ok I'm pretty sure our parents are still sleep" Haysopp said

"That's a good thing" Saul said

"We made pretty good time, the sun's raising" Muramasa said, turning toward the direction the sun was raising the five rookies smiled at the site

"Well you guys are up early"

They turn and saw Luffy

"Moring dad" Sonia said

"Morning. Saul you're back" Luffy said

"Oh yeah I just got back now" Saul said

"Oh good, your mom and step mom were starting to worry" Luffy said

"There was no need too dad" Saul said

"I know" Luffy said smiling. They smiled back. Moments later the rest of the Straw Hats woke up, Robin and Nami happy to see Saul back on the ship, when they asked why he didn't come back sooner, he told them he wanted to do a little more research and forgot to call.

"So Muramasa why were you up early?" Zoro asked

"Sonia you too?" Robin asked

"Joey why were you?" Franky asked

"And you Haysopp" Usopp asked

"I wanted to get a early work out in" Muramasa said

"I just wanted a snack" Sonia said

"And uh I was working a invention and I wanted to get a early start on it" Joey said

"And I went to help him" Haysopp said, Joey nodded

"That's right" Joey said. The Straw Hats were a little skeptical by the rookies answers, but went with it and went to do their our activities. Belle-mere and Ace did ask the four rookies about their rewards

"Glad to have you back big brother Saul" Belle-mere said

"Yeah Saul" Ace said

"Thanks Belle and Ace" Saul said

"So big sister Sonia, Muramasa, Joey, Haysopp do you guys have my beries?" Belle-mere asked

"Yeah we do Belle" Sonia said

"Its all in my submarine" Joey said. Which excited Belle-mere, she ran down to the Solider Dock System

"Joey what about me?" Ace asked with a smile

"Don't worry Ace give me a week and I should have your meat launcher gun done" Joey said ruffling Ace's head, he smiled big at Joey. The five rookie pirates looked at each other and smile.

 **Hello guys, this is a continuation One-Shot of my friend Devlin Dracul's fanfic Life in Pirate King Luffy's Era, its a awesome fanfic by the way so when you guys read it, read this next. Also if you're not familiar with the characters check out Devlin's fanfics Children of the Pirate King and Children of the Straw Hats. If you guys wonder about Orom's powers they are kinda like Bill's powers in a way, I would have said Eustass Kid, but I'm sure Kid can't manipulate liquid metal at least I don't think so... We'll have to wait and see on that. If you guys wonder about Muramasa producing flames around his body, it is because of his inner demon Ifrit, Ifrit** **is an enormous winged creature of fire. His father Zoro does have fire base attacks if you guys watch OneWorldHD on YouTube, he made a video about Zoro's Elemental Sword Styles and Samurai Demon Auras. And we not only seen Zoro use fire base moves, but also wind moves too and Zoro's inner demon is Asura so it'll be natural that his kids have some of those qualities and their own inner demons too so yeah. And plus haki is a mysterious force we still don't know much about it, look at Luffy's Gomu Gomu No Red Hawk and the way Sanji's able to produce flames too. Review tell me what guys think.**


	2. Brothers Bond

**I Don't Own One Piece**

 **Monkey D. Boa Artemis and the War Bird Pirates belong to me**

 **Monkey D. Boa Adonis and the Rapture Pirates belong to** **FrostMischiefLoki**

 **Blake Mihawk and Tina Tina Chopper belong to Devlin Dracul**

 **Ai Dulacre belong to XxAyuChuxX**

Somewhere out in the New World, Adonis was sitting on the head of his ship The Fallen Angel with his pet Nyx sleeping peaceful around her master's neck. As Adonis starred out at the sea. Vlad was polishing his pistols on the deck of the ship and Pearl was in the kitchen, cooking the crews lunch

"Adonis! Vlad! Lunch is ready!" Pearl said twirling around with hearts in her eyes "Oh and you too Tina" she stopped twirling. She was bringing the food out to the deck

Adonis jumped from where he was "Alright! Foods ready!" he landed on the deck "I'm starving!"

"Looks good" Vlad walked over, as Adonis already started eating

"Thank you" Pearl blushing, her blush went away "Hey where's Tina I know she had to hear me"

"She's probably still in her medical room" Vlad said

"GUYS, GUYS LOOK!" everyone looked and saw Tina running toward them with papers in her hands

"Hmm what is it Tina?" Adonis asked with a piece of meat in his mouth

"Will you stop talking with your mouth full" Vlad said

"Look!" Tina said as laid the papers down in front of them "Its Artemis and her crew!"

"Luster Princess Monkey D. Boa Artemis bounty 5,540,200,000 beris"

"Wow she's catching up to you" Vlad said

"That's my sister for you" Adonis said with a big smile

"Deadshot Axel bounty 2,950,050,000 beris"

"Whoa her cutie boyfriend is doing well too" Pearl said staring at Axel's pic with blush on her face

"Man his bounty is just 30,000 beris lower than yours Vlad" Adonis said

"He's good" Vlad said

"Surge Blaster Yoko bounty 890,700,000 beris"

"That's her shipwright/navigator" Tina said

"Yep Artemis said she's a big sister, really keeps in the crew on point" Adonis said

"Oh yeah didn't she hit Axel over the head with her rifle, because he was staring and blushing at your mom because she walked on the Thousand Sunny naked?" Pearl said

"Yep" Adonis said "As I remember"

"Jungle Boy Killian bounty 650,000 beris"

"So that's her doctor?" Tina asked

"He's just a kid" Pearl said "He doesn't even look like a doctor"

"Yeah, but look at you Tina" Adonis said "you and Uncle Chopper are reindeers and you're doctors"

"True" Tina said "And the last one is-"

"Falcon Eyes Blake Mihawk bounty 1,750,980,000 beris"

The Rapture Pirates eyes widen "Mihawk" they turn their attention to their Vice Captain

"Vlad?" Adonis said "Its your brother"

"Yeah, well what do you know" Vlad said with a careless tone

"Wait he's your brother Vlad?" Tina said

"Half brother and yeah" Vlad said

"Hold it!" Pearl said "You have some explaining to do! First off why didn't you tell us you have cutie half brother!? Second did you know he was in Artemis's crew?"

Vlad sigh and said "First of all no I didn't know he was in Artemis's crew. Second its not a big deal. The reason I don't talk about him is because me and him are completely different"

"How's that?" Tina asked. Vlad was silent a image of Mihawk appeared in his head, balled up his fist

"Its because me and Blake have different views about that son of a bitch" he turn and walked away

"What's that all about?" Pearl said

"Its a family thing" Adonis said "Vlad has nothing against Blake, Sharon or their mom Perona, its just their dad"

"Their dad?" Tina said

"Oh yeah, he hates his dad" Pearl said

"He does why?" Tina said

"His dad pretty much walked out on him and his mom when he was young" Adonis explained "At least that's what he told me and Pearl" Pearl nodded

"Gosh that's bad" Tina said

"Yeah, than his mom died too. So that made it worse" Adonis said

"What?!" Tina said, Adonis nodded

"Yeah, but he's not the only one who hates his dad, his older sister Dulacre hates him too" Adonis said

"What!?" Tina said

"Yep he did the same thing when she was young. He walked out on her and her mom too" Adonis said

"Wow Vlad's dad sounds like the worst" Tina said

"Yeah. Which also comes difference between Vlad and Blake. Vlad hates their dad, but Blake admires their dad" Adonis said, Pearl and Tina nodded in understanding "But he should call Blake and talk to him. Just because they have different views about their dad, doesn't change the fact they're siblings"

"You talking about how you were with your family" Pearl said

"Y-yeah" Adonis said rubbing the back of his head "In a way. He can still not like his dad, but he should still care about his siblings"

Unknowing to Adonis, Pearl and Tina, Vlad had heard everything from the corner of the ship, he was at. He looked up at the sky and images of Dulacre, Blake, Sharon and Perona came into his mind. He closed his eyes for a moment, took a breath and exhaled. Opening his eyes, he took out his Transponder Snail, dialed a number and it started ringing.

* * *

Also Somewhere in the New World

On the Onyx Falcon, Artemis and Axel were sitting together on the deck with Hera around them. Killian was hanging on the rail, admiring the sea. Yoko was laying back on a chair, sunbathing and was sneaking peeks at their Blake, who was leaning the other side of the ship's railing, doing his leaf whistling.

"Man I love being out in the sea" Killian said

"Its so peaceful" Artemis said leaning on Axel's shoulder

"Yep" Axel said leaning back a little "I could get use to this"

"Of course you could" Yoko said "idiot" Killian snickered. Blake stopped his leaf whistling and sneezed

"Hey Blake you ok?" Yoko asked

"Yeah" Blake said "someone must be talking about me again"

"Hmm didn't each of us sneezed a little while ago" Axel said

"Oh yeah" Artemis said "first it was me, than you Axel, than Yoko, than Killian and than Blake last"

"Wow" Killian said "somebody must be talking about all of us. Maybe someone is talking of ways to kill us all"

"Will you stop that?!" Yoko said "while whoever they are, they're talking about Blake a lot" she smiled in Blake's direction

Blake smiled back and said "lucky me" he heard a ringing sound it was coming from Blake's Transponder Snail "uh?"

"Someone calling you?" Artemis said

"I guess so" Blake said, he answered the Transponder Snail "hello?"

"Hey" Blake recognize the voice "Vlad?" was caused the rest of the crew to look "Vlad?!"

"As in Adonis's first mate Vlad!" Artemis said

"Vice Captain of the Dark Prince Rapture Pirates!" Killian said

"And you're older brother Vlad" Yoko said

"tell him we said hey! Hi Vlad!" Artemis said

"Hey Vlad!" Killian said

"Tell my brother and the others we said hi!" Artemis said. Axel and Yoko smiled. Blake walked away to the back of the ship

* * *

Vlad heard everything from the War Birds Pirates said, smiled

"Hmm did you hear?" Blake said with a smile

"Yeah I heard" Vlad said

"So what's up" Blake said "I rarely get a call from you"

"Nothing I just heard that you joined Artemis's crew" Vlad said

"Oh yeah" Blake said

"How long did you join?" Vlad asked "I didn't see you and the kid Killian when Adonis and Artemis took on the marines. Where were you two?"

"Oh me and Killian were dealing with a former Yonko commander" Blake said "his name was Cracker I think"

"Really?" Vlad said

"Yeah we're on a island when we had heard about Adonis saving Sonia from the marines" Blake explained "As we were about to leave, he showed up with his biscuit puppets, I knew Artemis would whether see about her siblings than worry about defeating a loser like him. So I told her and Axel to take Yoko to see about Adonis and Sonia while me and Killian dealt with him."

"Oh you alright?" Vlad asked

"Mhm the guy wasn't a pushover" Blake said "but nothing me and the kid couldn't handle"

"Good to hear" Vlad said "...So what made you join Artemis's crew?"

"Honestly I don't know" Blake said "I thought it'll be interesting since she's one of few people to beat your captain. And I do like the crew" he looked back at War Bird Pirates "especially one of them" looking at Yoko

"I see" Vlad said "...Hmm so how you've been?"

"I'm alright" Blake said "why?"

"Just asking" Vlad said "How's Dulacre, Sharon and Perona?"

"They're alright" Blake said

"Have you heard from them lately?" Vlad asked

"Last time I spoke to mom, she said her, Sharon and dad were traveling around the East Blue together" Blake explained "Dulacre is still on Foosha Village with Red Hair Shanks son Pietro"

"That's good" Vlad said "I'll have to call them some time soon"

"Yeah" Blake said "hey you alright? You hardly ever want to talk to me or any"

"Yeah I'm fine" Vlad said "I just wanted to talk to you, ask how you, Dulacre, Sharon and Perona been is all... Look Blake I know we haven't seen eye to eye on some things like Him"

"I just don't get why-" Blake said

"Blake look" Vlad said "like I said before I don't have anything against you, Sharon or even your mom ok? Its just-"

"Dad?" Blake said bluntly, a moment of silence came between the two brothers

"Blake" Vlad said breaking the silences "regardless with my problem with him. It doesn't change the fact we're brothers, you, Dulacre, Sharon and Perona I do care about you four, you're my family, but not him"

"I get it" Blake said "Dulacre still hates him too" another moment of silence came

"I am proud of you" Vlad said breaking the silences again "just so you know"

"Thanks" Blake said. They talked for a little while about how they joined their crews, their crews antics, they laughed a little. Vlad told Blake about the party they had with the rest of the War Bird Pirates, the Straw Hats and their allies after Adonis and Artemis defeated the marines. Blake told him that he knew and told Vlad how Killian was sad about missing it, but got over it fast.

"Oh Vlad wait" Blake said "something you should know"

"What's up?" Vlad said

"Did Artemis call Adonis and tell you guys what happen after they picked me and Killian up?" Blake asked

"No" Vlad said "why?"

"When me and Killian defeated Cracker" Blake said "he said him and the rest of his family are coming after the Straw Hats and their families"

"What?" Vlad said "you think one of them might come after Adonis and us next?"

"Maybe, its possible" Blake said

"Alright I'll tell Adonis and the others" Vlad said

"Ok" Blake said "..Hey Vlad this was nice"

"Yeah it was" Vlad said with a smile. They heard their captains calling them

"Hey I gotta go" Vlad said

"Yeah same here" Blake said

"See you soon brother" Vlad said

"Same to you bro" Blake said. They hang up their Transponder Snails, walked back to their crews with smiles on their faces.

 **Here's another One-Shot of The Life of Pirate King Luffy's Era. I wanted to show the relationship between Vlad and Blake, they're sons of Mihawk and they have different opinions about him too and they're apart of Luffy's strongest children crews too that's something for them to talk about. Also part what Blake said what Cracker said, I know we would have to wait until One Piece is done, but I think that the Yonko's former commanders would want to seek revenges against the Straw Hats for defeating their captains and go after their familiars too, but its a thought. Also Blake and Killian are future characters who will join Artemis's crew in Princess of the Pirate King too. Tell me what you guys think.**


	3. A Friendly Visit Part 1

**We Don't Own One Piece**

 **Monkey D. Saul, Kyuju, Ace and Belle-mere, Roronoa Muramasa, Joey and Haysopp belong to Devlin Dracul**

 **Monkey D. Nico Sonia belong to Demiam**

Out somewhere in the New World in the Germa Kingdom. Monkey D. Kyuju was standing outside the balcony of the castle, staring out in the sea as her black hair blew in the wind. All she could do was stare at the sea, sighing

"What's wrong darling?" Kyuju turn around and saw her mother Reiju

"Oh hey mother" Kyuju said in casual tone

"Are you ok?" Reiju said coming to her daughter's side, wrapping her arm around her shoulder "you haven't said anything since Adonis's announcement about him, his crew and Artemis taking on the marines Heaven's Judgement"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just kinda bored" Kyuju said slouching a bit. Than she thought "hey mother you think we visit dad and the others"

"Are you sure?" Reiju asked "it has been a while"

"that's why" Kyuju said "I want to see dad, Uncle Sanji, Saul, Sonia, Ace, Belle-mere and Muramasa" she whispered his name with a small smile "besides I'm kinda getting sick of kicking Uncles Ichiji, Niji and Yonji and Grandpa Judge's asses"

Reiju giggled "understandable. Let me your grandfather where to head" she started walking away

"Ok mother" Kyuju said, looking back at the sea back smiling

 **Over on the Thousand Sunny**

A few days passed, Luffy was sitting on the figure head of the Thousand Sunny, Nami was sunbathing in a lawn chair, Robin was next to her reading, Sonia was playing with Ace and Belle-mere on the deck, Saul was reading on the deck, Chopper was in the sick bay, Sanji was cooking lunch, Zoro was sleeping on the deck, Muramasa was working out in the Crow Nest, Franky, Usopp, Joey and Haysopp were in the Solider Deck System and Brook was playing his violin.

"its so peaceful today" Nami said sighing

"almost makes you wish something happened" Robin said still reading her book

"you and me both mom" Sonia said, chasing after Ace and Belle-mere playfully

"I gotta agree with Step Mother Nami, I like the peace and quite" Saul said reading his book.

"Yeah but something tells me, we're gonna have a visitor soon" Luffy said walking on the deck

"What makes you say that Luffy?" Nami asked

"Just a feeling" Luffy answered

"Hey dad! Sonia! Heads on!" Ace said, aiming his meat launcher at them, he fired chunks of meat at them, they caught them and bit into them, happily

"Ace I'm so glad for asked Joey to make you that meat launcher" Sonia said

"Yeah I don't know why I didn't think of it" Luffy said, chewing on his chunk of meat "Should've asked Franky to make me one years ago"

"Shishishishi" Ace grinned "Pretty smart huh?"

"Yeah Ace bribing Joey into making you a meat launcher gun" Belle-mere said sarcastically "brilliant" Nami, Robin, Saul smiled at the twins, Luffy and Sonia grinned

"Here comes more!" Ace said aiming his meat launcher, he fired it, the chunk of meats was accidently shot in Zoro's direction, hitting his face "Oops" Zoro groaned "Sorry about that Uncle Zoro"

"Don't worry about kid" Zoro groaned, taking the meat off his face

"Hey look at it, this way Uncle Zoro" Sonia said, as her and Luffy took the meat from him "You probably gave the meat a more little favor"

"Yeah" Luffy said, as him and Sonia started eating the meat. While everyone else laughed, when suddenly something blocked out the sun, everyone looked up and saw it was a castle beside the Thousand Sunny.

"A castle?" Robin said

"What that's a Germa Castle" Nami said "That must mean-"

"Its Reiju and Kyuju's castle ship" Luffy said

* * *

"Looks like we found them" Reiju said

"Cool" Kyuju said, she looked at her Uncles "Hey Uncles Ichiji, Niji and Yonji. You want come?" she asked because she knew their answered

"No thanks" Ichiji said

"I'll pass" Niji said

"Same" Yonji said, they all groaned. Since what happened on Whole Cake Island, Luffy, Sanji and the rest of the Straw Hats ruining their plans causing them and their father Judge to live in one castle of their Reiju's Castles, that she's in charged of and since she's married and has a child with one of the most dangerous men of the sea, they wouldn't dare say or do anything

"Cool, see ya" Kyuju said, she jumped off the castle ship

"I'll tell Luffy, Sanji and the others you all said hello" Reiju said, she jumped off the castle ship too, leaving Ichiji, Niji and Yonji groaning.

* * *

Kyuju and Reiju landed on the Thousand Sunny

"Hey everyone!" Kyuju said

"Kyuju, Reiju hey its been a while!" Luffy said as he walked up toward them

"Indeed it has darling" Reiju said, as she kissed Luffy on the lips and he kissed back, they broke the kiss

"Dad I missed you" Kyuju said, as she hugged him

"I missed you Kyuju too" Luffy said, hugged her back

"While if it isn't our sister the Princess of the Germa Kingdom" Sonia said

"Sonia its been a while" Kyuju hugged each other

"Its good to see you again Kyuju or do you prefer Fog Black" Saul said walking toward them

"Either or and you too Saul" Kyuju said "I also heard what happen to you guys, are you alright?"

"Yeah we're ok" Saul said

"Nothing we couldn't handle" Sonia said

"That's good" Kyuju said

"Kyuju! Kyuju!" Ace and Belle-mere said, as they ran to her

"Ace! Belle-mere!" Kyuju said as she hugged them "Its so good to see you both again. You two have grown" the twins laughed.

"Good to see you again Reiju" Nami said

"You as while Nami, Robin" Reiju said, Robin smiled and nodded

"Reiju my dear, so good to see you" Brook said, bowing his head "You're still lovely as ever. Do you mind if you show me your panties" which resulted of being punch over by Nami "Stop asking that!"

"Curly Brow sister" Zoro said walking toward them

"Good to see you too Mr. Roronoa" Reiju said, Zoro nodded. Chopper came out of the Medical Bay "What's going on?" he saw Reiju and Kyuju "Hey Reiju here and Kyuju too"

"Hello again Doctor Chopper" Reiju said

"Hey Chopper" Kyuju said, Chopper waved

"Hey guys what's gonna on? We have company?" Usopp said, as he, Franky, Joey and Haysopp came up from the Solider Deck System, they saw Reiju and Kyuju "Oh we do, its Sanji's sister and niece"

"Ow Super glad to see you again" Franky said posing

"You too Mr. Shipwright and Sniper and your sons too" Reiju said

"Hey Joey. Haysopp" Kyuju said

"Hey Kyuju" Joey said

"Good to see you" Haysopp said, Kyuju nodded

"Hey everyone lunch is ready!" Sanji said, he sees his sister and niece "Reiju? Kyuju?"

"Hello brother" Reiju said

"Hey Uncle Sanji!" Kyuju said, hugging him

"H-hey" Sanji said, hugging her back "W-what are you guys doing here?"

"Kyuju wanted to see everyone" Reiju said

"Yeah its been so long and everything that's happened" Kyuju said "I had to see you guys" the Straw Hats smiled

"Understandable" Luffy said "Hey Sanji didn't you say lunch is ready"

"Oh yeah" Sanji said "It is come on in"

"Awesome!" Luffy said, he stretched his arms around Nami, Robin and Reiju "I'm starving!" they smiled at him

"Hey where's Muramasa?" Kyuju asked

"I think he's still in the Crow's Nest training" Zoro said "I'll go get him"

"Hm no I'll go" Kyuju said "Beside I think he may be shocked to see me" she started heading toward the Crow's Nest

"Hey now hold on Kyuju!" Sanji said

"Yeah now wait a minute!" Zoro said. The Straw Hats did know of Kyuju's crush on Muramasa, it never bother the Straw Hats well except for Zoro and Sanji knowing if something did happen between the two, that would mean Zoro and Sanji would be related and wouldn't do for them.

"Will you two knock it off" Nami said, dragging them by their shirts "Kyuju you two hurry up now"

"Don't worry" Kyuju said "We'll be right there"

"Hey Kyuju we mean it!" Sanji said

"No funny business going on!" Zoro said

"Will you two come on!" Nami said dragging them more and more into the kitchen

* * *

Inside the Crow's Nest

Muramasa was swinging his and father's weights around like they were swords

"1,997...1,998...1,999..." Muramasa counted

"2,000" Muramasa looked at who finished his counting, it was Kyuju

"Kyuju?" Muramasa said

"Hey Muramasa" Kyuju said "Its been a while" she looked up and down at him, cause he was shirtless, she couldn't help, but blush slightly

"Y-yeah it has" Muramasa said, he put the weights down, grabbing his towel, wiping himself "So what brings you here?" putting on his shirt

"While its been since I seen you guys. So I thought me and mother would come for a friendly visit" Kyuju said, putting her fist on Muramasa's chest playfully

"You don't say" Muramasa said, smiling. Muramasa did know of Kyuju's crush and he was pretty fond of her too. She was one of the coolest girls he knew, next to Artemis, Sonia, Kanga, Violin and his sister.

"And also lunch is ready too" Kyuju said "So I came to get you"

"Thanks" Muramasa said "Lets go" they headed out the Crow's Nest and head toward the kitchen where the others were.

"So I heard Saul was capture by some pirates a while ago" Kyuju said "And I heard four of the Straw Hats children saved him. You, Sonia, Joey and Haysopp"

"Oh yeah" Muramasa said "Well Saul needed help, I was a little upset me, that we didn't get a chance to fight the marines when they unleash their Heaven's Judgement against Adonis. Plus we didn't want to call him or Artemis because they just dealt with them and it wouldn't be fair to them, that we have to call them to recuse us and what would that say about us too"

"Hm that's understandable" Kyuju said "I also heard you were the one who leaded them to save Saul" she looked at him with half lidded eyes

"Yeah, you should've seen my dad's face. He was so proud" Muramasa smirked

"Well he should be it was pretty cool" Kyuju said

"Yeah, well my dad, your step mothers and everyone weren't too happy at first" Muramasa said "They were mad because we lied to them and me, Sonia, Joey and Haysopp snuck out to rescue him. We told them that we're not kids anymore, that was what they trained us for and they did the same thing when they were our age too"

"Wow, were you guys punished?" Kyuju asked

"Yeah, we couldn't leave the Sunny for a week and couldn't do any of our hobbies either" Muramasa said "But it was worth it"

"I bet" Kyuju said, she laughed a little and Muramasa smiled. They entered the kitchen, everyone laughing and eating, when they entered than all eyes were on them

"Hey what took you two so long?" Sanji said

"You two weren't up to anything were you?" Zoro said

"Oh shush Zoro" Robin said

"You too brother" Reiju said

"We were just talking" Kyuju said

"Nothing else" Muramasa said

"It better be!" Zoro and Sanji said, which resulted of being hit over the hit by Nami "Will you two give it a rest already!" Muramasa and Kyuju went to take their seats with their family, they sat across from each other, eating, talking and laughing with them all while secretly sneaking peeks at each other.

Night fall came and everyone decided to turn in for the night, Reiju spent the night in Luffy, Robin and Nami's room. Kyuju was staying in the same room with Sonia and Belle-mere and the rest of the men were in the Men's Quarters all except Muramasa who wanted to sleep outside on the deck for some reason. As he was dizzy off, laying on his back, hands behind his head, his three swords close beside him. He felt a presence lay beside him, he looked and saw it was Kyuju, facing toward him wearing a robe

"You don't mind do you?" Kyuju asked "It seems like a good night to sleep outside"

"Hmm sure I don't mind" Muramasa said, closing his eyes

"Thank you" Kyuju said in a low sweet tone, closing her eyes smiling. Muramasa smiled

 **Hey everyone here's a new chapter, this isn't one of mine this is my twin little sisters Boa Jade and Vinsmoke Julie's chapter. They sent this to me through PM and I copy and paste it into a chapter, because they didn't want to interrupt the continuous of** **The Life of Pirate King Luffy's Era One-Shots, so here it is. I have to say I like this chapter. Reiju and Kyuju visiting, seeing Ichiji, Niji and Yonji miserable too and my sisters love shipping Muramasa and Kyuju together, I don't know why, but they do and I support them. They say they're gonna make this into 2 parts, so we'll have to wait and see. Hope you guys like it and tell them what you think.**


	4. The Rapture Flower

**I Don't Own One Piece**

 **Monkey D. Boa Artemis and the War Bird Pirates belong to me**

 **Monkey D. Dahlia, Tina-Tina Chopper and Blake Mihawk belong to Devlin Dracul**

 **Monkey D. Boa Adonis and the Rapture Pirates belong to** **FrostMischiefLoki**

Out on the island of Rusukaina, Margaret was walking through the forest in search of her daughter Dahlia. The young woman had been on the dangerous island for a while now, in training her older brother Adonis's crew. Right now was a good week to pick up Dahlia, since the island has forty eight seasons which change weekly, right now this week was summer.

"Dahlia!" Margaret called out "Dahlia!" She finally found her daughter, running away from one of the giant beasts of the island "Dahlia!" she said her daughter's name in worry. Dahlia ran up a tree, jumped flipped over the beast and fired two arrows with Busoshoku Haki fused in them. The beast stumbled a little, but it was still able to fight

"Still have some fight huh?" Dahlia said "I was hoping those two arrows would've done it" she drew back the string of her arrow, the beast charged at her and she fired her arrow hitting the beast causing it to fall to the ground.

"Yes" Dahlia said, but the tone of her voice sounded a little unease

"Dahlia!" Dahlia turned and saw her mother walking toward her "mother!" she and Margaret hugged each other

"I saw what you did. You were excellent" Margaret said with proudness "think you're ready to join Adonis's crew?"

"Yeah I think so" Dahlia said in uncertain tone

"What's wrong?" Margaret asked "I thought you'd be excited to join Adonis's crew"

"I am. Its just that.." Dahlia said "it took three arrows to bring that beast down, before Artemis had her powers. It only took her one arrow to do that and she hadn't fully mastered Busoshoku Haki yet"

"Yes, but you have to remember her and Adonis are the children of Empress Hancock" Margaret said "so it only natural that she would. But I don't think that would matter to Adonis, he'll just be happy to have you as a member of his crew like you always talked about" she smiled and Dahlia smiled back

They walked back to the Kuja ship Margaret arrived in. To Dahlia surprise she saw all the amazons from Amazon Lily

"Everyone?" Dahlia said

"They all came to see you off" Margaret said "Empress Hancock even called Adonis, he said he'll be here shortly" Dahlia smiled in awe knowing her brother the Dark Prince the strongest rookie pirate in the world was finally accepting her into his crew. It was what she always dreamed

"So Dahlia" Hancock said walking toward Dahlia "are you excited to join my son's crew?"

"Oh y-yes Step Mother Hancock" Dahlia said with slight nervousness

"Good, but just out of curiosity" Hancock said she leaned in closer "why are do you want to join Adonis's crew instead of Artemis's? Is there something wrong with my daughter?"

"Oh no! no! no! Step Mother Hancock!" Dahlia said in a scared tone "there's nothing wrong with Artemis, I would be honor to join her crew really I would. Its just that.. well Artemis has a little too many men in her crew. The only women she has in her crew aside herself in her crew is her shipwright/navigator Yoko. I just feel a bit more comfortable in Adonis's crew since the only men in his crew are him and his first mate Vlad the rest of his crew are women, so I think I can tip the tie there"

"Hmm" Hancock said with serious look, she eased on away from Dahlia "very well. I do admit Artemis does seem to have a few too many men in her crew" Dahlia smiled nervously "this could work better than I thought" Dahlia and Margaret looked confused "I would someone keep a close eye on Adonis's cook. I still don't fully trust that her"

"Oh well of course" Dahlia said "I'll be more than happy to keep a eye on his cook for you Step Mother Hancock"

"Thank you" Hancock said smiling

"Sister, everyone its seems Adonis is coming" Marigold said, looking out at the sea. As The Fallen Angel was approaching the island

"Adonis! Sweetheart!" Hancock said squealed a little seeing her son again. Dahlia can't help but smiled. When the Fallen Angel arrived that the island, Adonis stepped off the ship

"Hey mom everyone" Adonis said smiling

"Hello my son" Hancock said hugging her son

"Hey mom" Adonis said "Aunt Sandersonia, Marigold" they nodded at him "hey Dahlia you ready?" Dahlia was so just in shock, she looked her mother, the amazons and Adonis smiling, she wiped on tear from her eye, smiled fierce

"I'm ready" Dahlia said. She said her goodbyes to all the amazons and hugged her mother lastly "goodbye mother"

"Goodbye sweetheart" Margaret said, she looked into her daughter's eyes "I'm proud of you" they smiled at each other "and I'll see you again" Dahlia nodded. They broke the hug and Adonis and Dahlia boarded the Fallen Angel and set sail. The amazons watched them sail away

"Well there's she goes" Margaret said "becoming a pirate like her father and most of her siblings"

"Yes well at least she's in good hands" Hancock said "Adonis will take care of her even Artemis when she sees her" Margaret nodded, smiled and continued to lookout in the sea.

* * *

 **Out on The Fallen Angel**

"Hey everyone!" Adonis called out to the rest of his crew. Vlad, Pearl and Tina stepped the deck "you remember my sister Dahlia right? Well she is as a member of our crew!" he said smiling

"Hello everyone" Dahlia said

"You remember my first mate Vlad" Adonis said, he introduced her

"Oh yes hello" Dahlia said. Vlad nodded "good to see you again"

"You remember Pearl our cook" Adonis said introducing her

"Good to see you again" Pearl said in a uninterested tone, Dahlia nodded ' _Step Mother Hancock told me to watch her closely'_

"You remember Tina my Uncle Chopper and Aunt Milky's daughter" Adonis said "she's our cute doctor"

"Oh stop saying that doesn't make me or anything you jerk" Tina said doing a dance like her father. Adonis and Dahlia smiled

"Its good to see you again" Dahlia said. She noticed Nyx around Adonis's neck "and you too Nyx"

"Her new home is my neck" Adonis said smiling, "I don't mind, she likes sleeping there. But we have more important things to do"

"Like what?" Dahlia asked

"Like celebration of you becoming a pirate!" Adonis said "We're meeting up with Artemis and her crew for a big party of our own!"

"Just for me?" Dahlia asked in a humble tone

"Yep! Another one of dads kids becoming a pirate needs to celebrated" Adonis said. Dahlia looked at Vlad, Pearl and Tina they smiled and so did she.

"You better call Artemis and make sure her and her crew are heading toward that island like we are" Vlad said

"Good idea" Adonis said, he got out his Transponder Snail, dialed Artemis's number and it ranged for a moment until Artemis finally answered

"Hello" Artemis said

"Hey Artemis" Adonis said "you and your crew still heading the island we said going for Dahlia's celebration?"

"Yeah we're heading there now" Artemis said "is Dahlia with you guys now?"

"Yeah she is" Adonis said

"Awesome! Just you wait Dahlia we're gonna have a party of the life time!" Artemis said. Dahlia smiled proudly, they hung up their Transponder Snails

"Hey Vlad you excited to see your brother again?" Adonis asked

"Yeah I guess so" Vlad said with a little smile

* * *

 **Out on The Onyx Falcon**

"So they're heading there?" Axel asked

"Yep!" Artemis said "the War Bird Pirates and Rapture Pirates coming together for a party!"

"Its so cool!" Killian said "can't wait to meet them in person this time"

"It'll be fun" Yoko said "so Blake you excited to see your brother again?"

"Yeah" Blake said "it'll be good"

"How much longer Yoko?" Artemis asked

"We should be there in a little while" Yoko said

"Alright!" Artemis said smiling as well as the rest of her crew

* * *

Moments later

The War Birds and Rapture Pirates arrived at beautiful remote island on the beach side, everyone stepped the ships and meet up with each other.

"Hey big bro" Artemis said

"Hey sis" Adonis said, they high five and hugged each other

"Hey Adonis" Axel said walking toward them

"Hey Axel" Adonis said "good to see you"

"You too" Axel said

"Hey Vlad" Artemis said as Vlad was walking toward them "nice to see you"

"You too Artemis" Vlad said, he looked at Axel "Axel"

"Vlad" Axel said they shook hands, he than saw his younger half brother approaching "Blake"

"Hey" Blake said, they fisted pump each other smiling

"Hey Blake its been a while" Adonis said

"Yeah same to you Adonis" Blake said

"Wow so you're Adonis!" Killian said jumping on Adonis's shoulders

"Yeah that's me" Adonis said, smiling at the kid

"Wow The Dark Prince!" Killian said "and Vlad his first mate and Blake's older half brother!" leaning toward Vlad

"Uh yeah" Vlad said

"So cool!" Killian said

"And you're Killian Artemis's doctor" Adonis said

"Yep! That's me" Killian said

"Good to meet you" Tina said, Killian hopped off Adonis's shoulders over to Tina "nice to meet a doctor that's around my age"

"Same here" Killian said they smiled

"Hello sexy men!" Pearl said spooning toward everyone "first Adonis and Vlad! Now Axel and Blake too!" she was hugging each of them, Adonis and Vlad said nothing because they were used to it, but Axel and Blake were a little unease "I think I'm in heaven"

"Well allow me to bring you bring you back to earth!" Yoko said aiming her rifle at Pearl "if you don't back off!"

"You really want to take a shot at me?! Surge Blaster!" Pearl said

"I will try me!" Yoko said "White Leg!"

"I'll kick your ass right here and right now!" Pearl said

"I'll blast you through your empty head!" Yoko said. Axel and Blake held Yoko back and Adonis and Vlad held Pearl back

"Whoa! Whoa!" Axel said

"Hey! Calm down Yoko!" Blake said

"Pearl! Take it easy!" Adonis said

"Calm yourself!" Vlad said. Artemis just looked and smile at the scene, so did Killian and Tina

"She always like that?" Killian asked

"Pearl? Oh yeah" Tina said "What about Yoko?"

"Kinda she's like the big sister of the crew" Killian said "She only gets like that with me and Axel mostly. Very rare with Artemis and Blake" Tina nodded. The fighting ended and Dahlia arrived with the others

"Dahlia!" Artemis said running toward her and hugging her "its good to see you"

"You too Artemis" Dahlia said hugging her back smiling

"You finally did it" Artemis said "you joined Adonis's crew. How's it feel?"

"Great" Dahlia said

"Its gonna get better after" Artemis said "you're gonna some many adventures with them and they're be fun" Dahlia smiled "let me introduce you to my crew. This is my shipwright and navigator Yoko" she introduced her

"Nice to meet you" Yoko said

"You as well" Dahlia said

"This is Axel my first mate" Artemis said introducing her "and my boyfriend"

"Good to meet you" Axel said

"Hm you too" Dahlia said with a unease tone

"And this is Blake and Killian" Artemis said introducing them

"Hey" Blake said

"Good to meet you!" Killian said

"You also excuse me" Dahlia said leaving them. Axel, Blake and Killian looked confused

"Something wrong?" Axel said

"Yeah did we say something?" Blake said

"No its not that" Adonis said "Dahlia been on Amazon Lily longer than me and Artemis. So she's still a little uncomfortable around outside men"

"Oh" Axel said nodding

"Makes senses" Blake said

"But she'll come around give it time" Artemis said. After the introductions and meetings, Pearl went into the Fallen Angel to prepare the for everyone, while they sat down and talked about their adventures. Adonis told them about going to Moses party and giving him a staff he got from that crazy tough old man. Artemis told them about how they came across a marine scientist who ate a Devil Fruit, that made him faster than Kizaru and could give her and Adonis Awakening speed a run for their money, he was like a Red Streak, a Flash.

"Wow you came across some crazy people sis" Adonis said

"You too" Artemis said. They all laughed except Dahlia, she smiled a little, but she was starting to feel a little more comfortable around Axel, Vlad, Blake and Killian and realized they weren't as bad as she thought. Pearl came walking toward them

"Alright food should be ready soon" Pearl said

"Awesome I'm starving!" Adonis said

"Same here!" Artemis said

"But everyone lets just have a cheers for Dahlia becoming a pirate again!" Adonis said

"Kanpai!" Everyone yelled raising their mugs, Dahlia had the proudest smile on her face

"Having a little party I see" everyone turn and saw it was Capone Gang Pez, the perfect mirror image of his father Capone Gang Bege except with pink hair.

"Oh its just you Pez" Adonis said in a uncaring tone

"Just when the party was about to be fun" Artemis said in a slight annoying tone

"Who's that?" Dahlia asked

"His name is Capone Gang Pez" Vlad said "he's the son of Mob Boss Leader Capone Gang Bege and Charlotte Chiffon. Adonis and us had a run with him a couple of times"

"Artemis and us too" Axel said "Along Saul, Sonia and the rest of the Straw Hats. Since Straw Hat Luffy ruined his dads plans so he's trying to get revenge for it"

"So what's going on Pez" Adonis said "still looking for backup?"

"Of course no one embarrasses my family" Pez said biting into his cigar "and ruins my papa's plan and lives" he spread his arms, which he launch cannon blasts from his arms and body aiming at toward Adonis, Artemis and their crews, causing a explosion.

"Airship Flight" Pez manifests airship treads around his body, allowing him to go into the air. The smoke cleared, Adonis and Artemis formed barriers protecting themselves and their crews

"Everyone alright?" Adonis asked the crews

"Of course" Vlad said

"Yeah we're good" Axel said

"That's good" Artemis said. Dahlia stared at Artemis and Adonis in awe seeing their powers first hand. "so annoying this guy"

"I know" Adonis said also in annoyance "we're gonna fight all of us by yourself with your crew inside you?"

"Who said I just brought them?" Pez said. A battleship arrived full of mafia dressed pirates that opened fired that the rookie pirates

"Oh he brought backup this time" Adonis said

"Not gonna make a difference" Artemis said

"Nope" Adonis said

"You guys go" Artemis and Adonis looked back at their crews preparing their weapons for the fight "we got these guys" Axel said

"Go get Pez" Vlad said

"Alright" Artemis and Adonis both said, they sprouted their wings and flew into the air

"Vlad" Adonis said

"Axel" Artemis said

"You guys are in charge!" they both said again. Some Pez's moved to the beach still guns blazing, Axel, Vlad and Yoko fired back with their guns and rifles

"Pearl, Blake, Tina and Killian head toward their ship! And take out the guys there!" Vlad said, still shooting using his pistols

"Me, Vlad, Yoko and Dahlia will cover you guys go!" Axel said still shooting using his rifle as well as Yoko was too using her rifle too. Dahlia was a little startle knowing she was taking orders from a men.

Right!" Pearl, Blake, Tina and Killian said, Blake unsheathed his sword Kojin and they ran and charged toward the ship. They slashed, kicked and hit a few of them along the way to the ship. It was like a mini battlefield on the beach.

* * *

Up in the sky

Artemis and Adonis were dodging and avoiding Pez's cannon blasts carelessly

"Hey sis I meant to ask where's Hera?" Adonis asked

"She's on the Onyx Falcon sleeping" Artemis said "I didn't want to disturb her, she looked so peaceful"

"That's good" Adonis said "besides isn't there a saying never wake a sleeping snake?"

"Beats me" Artemis said "Nyx still sleep around your neck?"

"Yeah she's a sounded sleeper sometimes" Adonis said

"Aw its so cute" Artemis said

"Will you two shut up!? And fight for real!" Pez said he launched more cannon blasts at them. Artemis and Adonis just dodged them carelessly

"I wonder if our crews having more fun?" Artemis said

* * *

Back on the Beach

Pearl, Blake, Tina and Killian arrived on the ship, fighting the men on board. Tina in her Kung-Fu stance, kicked five pirates into the sea in a second, but unknowing to her in a distance a pirate had his gun rifle pointed at her. Killian saw this

"Tina look out!" Killian said, he threw his boomerang in such speed and accuracy it hit the pirate in the head sending him falling the sea

"Thanks Killian!" Tina said after seeing what happen

"No problem!" Killian said as he caught his boomerang coming back to him. He jumped and hit a pirate that was coming at him with his boomerang also.

Pearl kicked pirate from pirate, she ran jumped into the air and landed on the head of one of the pirates in a hand stand. She then spins around rapidly to deliver a savage kick to the face of pirates within range, she dismounts and kicked the person she was spinning on.

Blake slashed pirate from pirate with his sword Kojin, he jumped in the air standing on his sword and descends to impale the pirates, but they jumped out of the way, Blake quickly swung his blade to launch an invisible Flying Slash Attack, which is able to cut everything in his path, making a powerful long-range slice. Destroying parts of the ship and sending most the pirates into the sea.

The four of them regrouped with one another when a giant in a tuxedo suit arrived trying to smash them with a mace club, they dodged it easily.

"The giants new" Pearl said

"Yeah no kidding" Killian said

"How do you guys want to do it?" Tina asked

"Girls go high and me and Killian will low" Blake said, they nodded. Blake and Killian charged at the giant, Killian threw his boomerang while Blake still charge forward, he slashed the giants left leg while Killian's boomerang smacked the right leg, causing the giant scream and fall forward Pearl and Tina. They began to spin around when they were done, Pearl lifted her glowing right leg and Tina's body was channeling electricity, they jumped in the air toward the falling giant

"Diable Jambe!" Pearl said

"Electro!" Tina said, they both kicked the giant with enough force and power sending him backward of the ship

"Alright!" Tina and Killian said they high five each other

"Nice job guys" Blake said, he sheathe his sword

"Aw thank you my handsome swordsman!" Pearl said hugging Blake as he sigh

* * *

Axel, Vlad and Yoko were guns blazing with the pirates, shooting the pirates one by one

"Looks like my brother, Pearl, Tina and Killian dealt the pirates on the ship" Vlad said, still shooting

"Yeah, but we still have these guys down here" Axel said also shooting

"Its like more of them keep coming!" Yoko said shooting. They looked over at Dahlia who still hasn't fired a arrow let, she was still questionable about working with Vlad, Axel and men.

"Look Dahlia!" Vlad said getting Dahlia's attention "I understand on Amazon Lily most men are consider bad guys! But this isn't the case!"

"Me, Vlad, Blake and Killian have worked beside your siblings" Axel said "even the rest your family members like your dad! Believe us! We're not bad guys!" Dahlia's eyes widen a bit, she looked toward Yoko, who nodded at her. She took a breath, drew a arrow, drew back the string of her bow and fired a arrow hitting a pirate. Axel, Vlad and Yoko looked at her and smiled and continued shooting. Dahlia was just amazed that she was fighting her siblings crews men and women, she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Back in the Sky

Adonis and Artemis were in a stalemate with Pez, the Monkey D. Siblings withstand no damage, but Pez on the other hand was breathing hard and had cuts and bruises on him.

"Now I got you two" Pez said

"Sure you do" Artemis said sarcastically

"Don't be sarcastic with me" Pez said gritting his teeth "I'm pretty sure I've won. I'm sure my men have taken care of your crews right now"

"You sure about that?" Adonis said, he pointed down. Pez looked down and saw the men he had were beaten and the ship some of them came was destroyed. And Artemis and Adonis's were unharmed and stood victories looking up at them. He looked surprised and anger, looked back at Adonis and Artemis

"Sis what do you think?" Adonis said

"I don't know" Artemis said "it is a special day"

"Yeah" Adonis said

"Look Pez our sister just became a pirate and joined Adonis's crew" Artemis said

"And we really want to get back to the celebration" Adonis said "so how about we give you a choice" Adonis summoned his axes and Artemis summoned her sword "leave now and live to fight other day"

"Or die here and now" Artemis said, as she and Adonis pointed their weapons at Pez.

"This isn't over!" Pez said as he flew off "I will have vengeance for my family!"

"Yeah, yeah sure" Adonis said, he and Artemis flew back to the beach with their crews

"You two ok?" Vlad said

"Yep never better" Artemis said smiling, Adonis too

"That's good" Axel said him and Artemis kissed

"Glad your safe my precious Dark Prince!" Pearl said hugging him. Everyone smiled and continued to celebrate Dahlia becoming a pirate, Artemis and Adonis were eating like no tomorrow as usual Vlad scold them a little. Dahlia did what her Step Mother asked of her and checked Pearls cooking, she even made her mothers famous Berry Smoothies her, Adonis and Artemis love so much. Axel, Vlad, Yoko and Blake were drinking, Killian and Tina tried drinking but could hardly handle it. Dahlia was having the time of her life, this was honestly the best day of her life too.

"Lets have a another cheers for Dahlia!" Adonis said raising his mug

"Kanpai!" Everyone yelled raising their mugs

 **Here's the new One Shot chapter. Dahlia joined Adonis's crew, I had to plan for a One Shot for a while. I wanna Pez to be like the first villain Dahlia came across becoming pirate with her siblings too. If you're wondering about Pez's power its** **The Hikōsen-Hikōsen Fruit, Airship-Airship Fruit since his father is a Castle it'll only make senses.** **I also wanted Artemis and the War Birds Pirates to celebrate with Rapture Pirates too. We still don't know how the alliance between Luffy and Bege will turn out in the end of Whole Cake Island, so lets just say thinks didn't end well and they're enemies. Tell me what you guys think.**


	5. Next Gen's Stand

**I Don't Own One Piece**

 **Monkey D. Nico Saul, Roronoa Murmasa and Kodachi, Joey, Haysopp, Monkey D. Ace and Belle-mere belong to Devlin Dracul**

 **Monkey D. Nico Sonia belong to Demiam**

It has been a week since Saul found the Eternal Pose compass he found on the island he went to and got captured by the Mountain Pirates. Muramasa, Sonia, Joey and Haysopp had to rescue him without their parents knowing what happened. But what the five rookie pirates didn't know their actions were about catch up to them.

Back on the island in the fortress of the Mountain Pirates, the marines were inside investigating the Mountain Pirates were still badly beaten on the ground. Investigating was Admiral Tashigi, her daughter Captain Kodachi and the G-5 unit

"Wow the Mountain Pirates" Kodachi said "these guys were tough pirates major players"

"I know" Tashigi said adjusting her glasses "they were so strong they defeated a Rear Admiral once nearly killed him"

"These guys are dangerous" Kodachi said after their reputation and how strong they were

"Well they're not so tough now huh?" Bakezo said picking up one of the Mountain Pirates by the shirt and shaking him like a rag doll

"Hey that's enough Bakezo!" Tashigi said "take the pirates to the ship. So we can get ready to transport them to Impel Down"

"Oh yes Admiral Tashigi-Chan right away!" Bakzeo said as him and the marine sailors smiled blushing as they picked up the pirates and walked back to the ship

"Hopefully the townspeople here, can tell us what happen?" Kodachi said

"Hopefully they can" Tashigi said "but first we need to find Orom's body. If he isn't too beaten maybe he could tell us who did this"

"Admiral Tashigi-Chan! Captain Kodachi-Chan I think I found him" Pike said waving to the women. They went to him and saw Orom, barely breathing his body partly scorched and covered with cuts

"What the hell happened to him?" Kodachi said looking at Orom's in shock

"We need to get him to the mediates now!" Tashigi said. Pike nodded picking up Orom, who started gasping

"H-hell. Hell.. Flame" Orom said gasping and uttering

"Hell Flame?" Tashigi said

"... Hell Flame Swordsman" Orom uttered, shocking Tashigi and Kodachi

"Get him out of here!" Tashigi said

"Right away!" Pike said running with Orom in his arms

"Muramasa? He did this?" Kodachi said

"We're about find out" Tashigi said walking out and her daughter followed. As they made their way to the ship, Jero arrived behind them

"Admiral Tashigi-Chan! Captain Kodachi-Chan!" Jero said

"Did you found out anything?" Tashigi asked

"Unfortunately no" Jero said "the people here are apparently still too scared of Iron Hand. They say they didn't see anything"

"Very well. I have Iron Hand now" Tashigi said "we'll batch him up and hopefully he'll tell us" Jero nodded, they walked onto the ship and prepared to sail off "lets set sail to Impel Down!"

"Yes Admiral Tashigi-Chan!" the G-5 unit said and sailed off. Inside the medical bay of the ship Tashigi, Kodachi, Bakzeo and Pike entered see few the Mountain Pirates laying on beds seeking treatment, but Orom really was he was hooked with wires and life support

"How is he doctor?" Tashigi asked

"Well half his body is severely burnt with slashes" the doctor said "but he'll live"

"Will he be able to talk?" Kodachi asked. Orom started waking up groaning

"Why don't you asked him? Looks like he's waking up" the doctor said walking away

"Grr.. damn.. what happened?" Orom said still in pain

"Maybe you can tell us" Tashigi said

"Marines!" Orom said groaning "dammit!" he tried to move, but couldn't

"Don't even try of running pirate!" Bakzeo said, him and Pike ready to attack

"Its fine" Tashigi said putting her hand in front of the two "now are you gonna tell us what happened?"

"Don't think I have much of a choice" Orom said groaning still "My crew and I had just captured a serious bounty" he said breathing hard "Body Breaker Monkey D. Nico Saul"

"Saul?" Kodachi said her eyes widen a bit. She than grabbed Orom's scorched arm causing him pain "what did he you do to him?" she gritted her teeth

"Ahh!" Orom screamed

"Captain-Chan is torturing a pirate" Bakzeo said blushing

"Its so cute" Pike said

"Kodachi that's enough!" Tashigi said, she put her hands on her daughter's shoulders pulling away "I'm sure he's fine" she whispered in her ear making her daughter calm down and Kodachi released him. Tashigi gave Bakzeo and Pike her cute pouty look before turning back Orom

"Than what happened?" Tashigi said "you mentioned Hell Flame Swordsman why? Did he do this to you and your crew?"

"Tch it wasn't just him" Orom said "Pirate Princess Monkey D. Nico Sonia, Mechanic Joey and Demigod Haysopp were with him" him saying widen the eyes of both Tashigi and Kodachi a bit

"So it was mostly the rest of the Straw Hats kids!" Bakzeo said

"Whoa!" Pike said. Tashigi and Kodachi started walking away

"Watch him alright" Tashigi said

"Yes! Admiral Tashigi-Chan!" Bakzeo and Pike said blushing

"So Saul was capture and Muramasa, Sonia, Joey and Haysopp rescue him" Kodachi said

"It would seem so" Tashigi said

"So what now mother?" Kodachi said

"We get to Impel Down transport Orom and his crew to Level 5" Tashigi said, Kodachi nodded "I'm gonna call your father and found out if he knew what your brother, Sonia and the boys did. And if he did know why he didn't he tell me?"

"Is Muramasa in trouble or is Muramasa going to be trouble?" Kodachi said

"Either he's in trouble or he's going to be" Tashigi said she got her transponder snail

* * *

Somewhere in the New World

On The Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hats were doing their own activities Luffy was sitting the head of the Thousand Sunny, Nami and Robin were sunbathing on lawn chairs in their bikinis with Belle-mere, Zoro was lifting weights in the Crow Nests, Sanji was cooking lunch and washing dishes, Franky and Usopp were in the Soldier Dock System, Chopper was in his Medical Room, Brook was playing music his violin on the deck, Ace was playing his meat launcher gun Joey made by shooting it in the air and catching it with his mouth much to his mother and sisters dismay. As for Saul, Muramasa, Sonia, Joey and Haysopp were in the library looking at the compass Saul found

As Zoro was lifting his weights he heard his transponder snail ringing

"Hello" Zoro said answered the transponder snail

"Zoro" Tashigi said

"Hey babe what's going on?" Zoro said

"Fine, listen me and Kodachi arrested some major pirates they go by The Mountain Pirates" Tashigi said

"Oh that's good I guess" Zoro said wiping the sweat off his body with a towel

"Yes, but thing is. When we found these guys they were beaten badly" Tashigi said "their captain Iron Hand uttered Hell Flame Swordsman"

"Huh?" Zoro said his eye widen a bit "Hell Flame? Muramasa?"

"Yes, but it wasn't just him" Tashigi said "apparently Saul had came to the island and the Mountain Pirates ambushed him and captured him." that cause Zoro to be skeptical "and our son along with Sonia, Joey and Haysopp came, fought them and saved Saul leaving Orom and his crew badly beaten" Zoro was silent "Zoro did you know about this?"

"No I didn't" Zoro said "none of us did, but should've known though"

"Huh?" Tashigi said

"While Saul was away, he was gone for awhile, Robin and Nami were getting worried, because he didn't call" Zoro said "one morning he showed up said he just got back. Muramasa, Sonia, Joey and Haysopp were up with him and Muramasa usually sleeps in"

"Zoro" Tashigi said

"Don't worry I'll tell Luffy and others and we'll talk to them" Zoro said

"See that you do ok" Tashigi said

"I will" Zoro said "See ya. Tell Kodachi I love her" he smile a little

"Bye and I will" Tashigi said smiling "also tell Muramasa I'm gonna have to talk to him too"

"Will do" Zoro said as he and Tashigi hung up their transponder snails. He put on his shirt and heading down to the deck, when he arrived down "hey Luffy! Robin! Nami! Franky! Usopp!" getting the Straw Hats attention, Luffy, Robin and Nami walked toward him, Usopp and Franky came up from the Soldiers Deck System heading toward him too

"Hey Zoro what's going on?" Luffy said

"Yeah why are you yelling?" Nami said

"What's up bro?" Franky said

"Ok I just got off the phone with my wife" Zoro said

"Alright are Tashigi and Kodachi ok?" Nami asked

"Yeah, Tashigi told me that her and Kodachi just arrested some pirates" Zoro said

"That's why you called us here?" Usopp said

"No. You guys remember when Saul went away?" Zoro said, the Straw Hats nodded "apparently Saul went to the island where these guys were there, he got into a fight with them and got captured" the Straw Hats eyes widen

"Zoro are you sure?" Robin asked

"Remember why Saul said he didn't call?" Zoro said "he said he wanted to do a little more research and forgot to call that was why"

"So he lied to us" Nami said she started rubbing her fist, giving a deadly smile "ok"

"Gets better. The pirates were beaten badly, but not by Saul" Zoro said "their captain uttered Hell Flame Swordsman"

"Hell Flame Swordsman? Muramasa?" Usopp said

"My son is the only one with that name" Zoro said

"So Muramasa knew Saul was in trouble and didn't tell us" Robin said

"Gets even better, he wasn't alone saving Saul" Zoro said "the pirate captain also said Sonia, Joey and Haysopp were with him"

"What?!" Robin, Nami, Franky and Usopp yelled. Ace and Belle-mere heard and saw what their parents and uncles were saying, they looked at each other than ran to where the five rookies were

"So that would explain why the five of them were up that morning" Franky said

"Saul must've somehow called Muramasa told him what happened" Usopp said "than Muramasa brought Sonia, Joey and Haysopp with him"

"They snuck out, save Saul and come back as if nothing happen" Robin said

"That's what it seems to look" Zoro said

"Ok we need to talk to them" Nami said

* * *

In the library

The rookie pirates were there looking at the compass Saul found. Seeing that the needle was spinning rapidly

"How long has the needle been spinning?" Haysopp asked

"Ever since we got to the Sunny" Saul said "not sure why, but hopefully I can found out soon"

"I still can't believe you went through all that trouble for this bro" Sonia said picking up the Eternal Pose looking at it

"Hey if its gonna help found the Lost City than it was worth it" Saul said as Sonia handed him back the Eternal Pose

"I'm just glad we have a chance to fight" Muramasa said smiling

"Oh yeah it was awesome" Joey said him and Muramasa five high each other

"Yeah but I can't help but I fell like our parents are gonna found out what we did" Haysopp said rubbing the back of his head

"Haysopp" Joey said he wrapped his arm around Haysopp's shoulder "you worry too much"

"Yeah we kicked those guys asses pretty good too" Sonia said she smiled

"So there's no way our parents could know" Muramasa said. Suddenly Ace and Belle-mere entered the library quickly getting the rookie pirates attention

"Ace, Belle-mere what's wrong?" Saul asked

"Hmm remember when you guys went to the island to save Saul?" Belle-mere said

"Mom, dad, Step Mom Robin and everyone else knows!" Ace said finishing. The five rookies pirates eyes widen

"What?! How!?" Muramasa said

"It wasn't us. We didn't tell!" Ace said

"Auntie Tashigi called Uncle Zoro" Belle-mere said "than Uncle Zoro called dad, mom, Step Mom, Uncles Franky and Usopp and told them"

"Wait. My mom knew? How did she know?" Muramasa said

"See I told you guys they would find out!" Haysopp said

"Ok so what now?" Joey said

"Ace, Belle-mere did they say anything else?" Sonia asked

"Just that they're gonna have a talk with you guys" Belle-mere said

"And mom was rubbing her fist too" Ace said

"Oh that's great" Haysopp said sarcastically "so now what are we gonna do?"

"Maybe if we sneak out now they won't notice" Joey said

"Yeah right" Muramasa said opening the door revealing Robin behind it, putting everyone into a scare

"Going somewhere" Robin said with a deadly smile

"Mom!" Saul and Sonia said

"Hmm no if course not! Auntie Robin!" Haysopp said as the others smiled nervously as well

"Well that's good" Robin smiled "because me, your fathers and Nami want to have a word with you five" the rookies gulped and followed Robin to the deck. Ace and Belle-mere just watched, Sonia looked back at them, put her finger on her mouth telling them to be quite.

* * *

On the deck

The Straw Hats stood in front of the teens

"Hey guys" Nami said smiling deadly "so glad you could join us" the rookie pirates were a bit scare "so we just heard from your mother Muramasa. She said her and your sister arrested some pirates"

"Y-yeah" Muramasa said

"And the funniest things their captain mentioned" Nami said still smiling "Saul? Is the real reason you didn't or couldn't call was because you got into a brawl with these guys and got capture?" causing Saul to rub the back of his head nervously

"Their captain also mentioned" Robin said jumping in "that Hell Flame Swordsman, Pirate Princess, Mechanic and Demigod were there and beat him and his crew"

"Care to explain" Zoro said.

Saul, Muramasa, Sonia, Joey and Haysopp looked at each other, sigh than back at their parents and told them everything. Saul got ambushed and captured by the Mountain Pirates, he called Muramasa told him everything and to bring Sonia, Joey and Haysopp with him to help, so they snuck out of the Sunny to help Saul and saving him.

"So lets see if we got everything" Nami said walking up to the five rookie pirates "you lied to us. Snuck out. And weren't even planning on telling us were you guys" Nami hit all five of them over their heads "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS THINKING?! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" the rookies held their heads from the pain as they got back up. Luffy just looked the five teens

"We're not happy" Zoro said "you should've came to us and told us what happen, but instead you did this. You will not be doing this again" a moment of silence came for a short moment the Straw Hats were about to walk away

"Sorry dad" Muramasa said "but we will" the Straw Hats stopped and looked back at the rookies

"What was that?" Zoro said

"We will" Saul said

"Saul" Robin said giving him the look

"Sorry mother" Saul said "but I won't back down none of us will" the Straw Hats were shocked by this "we did good work out there. We did it by using the training you taught us"

"You trained us do this kind of thing" Sonia said "to defend ourselves against other pirates, marines and to look after each other"

"We just put your training to use" Joey said "what would've been the point of training us if you weren't gonna let us leave?"

"The reason we didn't tell you guys was because we knew you were still worried about our safety" Haysopp said "after what happen with Sonia and Adonis"

"Well yeah" Usopp said "but you kids have to understand-"

"We're not kids anymore" Muramasa said

"I understand what me and Adonis went through was a huge impact and it scared everyone" Sonia said "but I'm fine and Adonis is too along with his crew and Artemis" the Straw Hats were more shocked by the teens words

"In all fairness" Saul said "Adonis and Artemis are out there probably doing the same thing we did. Why aren't they getting talk to or anything? Also weren't you guys around our ages when you were doing this?" The Straw Hats were silent and did recall with their early adventures years ago

"Well I guess that is true" everyone looked and saw it was Luffy who finally said something

"Luffy?" Nami said

"Look I'm not saying what they did was right" Luffy said "but they are about some things. They're not kids. We did teach them to do exactly this same thing, defend themselves and each other. And it isn't fair that Adonis and Artemis are out there having these adventures while they're stuck here" he smiled widely. "The important thing is that everyone is here and alright. Right?" he looked at the Straw Hats, they sigh and smiled

"Yeah I guess that is true" Zoro said went over to his son and wrapped his arm around his neck "you guys did good" he smirked and Muramasa smirked

"As long you all are safe that's the most important thing" Robin said walking to Saul and Sonia rubbing their cheeks, smiling they smiled back

"Wah! I'm so proud of you Joey!" Franky said crying hugging Joey

"Thanks dad" Joey said, smiling patting his father's back

"I'm proud of you son!" Usopp said smiling "you're just like your old man!" Haysopp smiled. Ace, Belle-mere and rest of the Straw Hats smiled.

"So just curious" Zoro asked "who was in charge of leading you guys to Saul?"

"Actually Muramasa was" Sonia said

"That's my boy" Zoro said smiling proudly "I'm proud of you" Muramasa smiled "but you know your mother wants to have a talk with you about this" he whispered

"Great. Looking forward to that" Muramasa said sarcastically. Knowing he has to hear one of his mothers lectures

 **Here's the new chapter. I got this idea from watching the second episode of Young Justice Fireworks where Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash and Superboy stand up to the Justice League. I felt like Saul, Muramasa, Sonia, Joey and Haysopp should have that kind of moment when their parents found out what they did in The Stolen Steel. Tell me what you guys think.**


	6. A Friendly Visit Part 2

**We Don't Own One Piece**

 **Monkey D. Nico Saul, Roronoa Murmasa, Monkey D. Kyuju, Joey, Haysopp, Monkey D. Ace and Belle-mere belong to Devlin Dracul**

 **Monkey D. Nico Sonia belong to Demiam**

A few days passed since Kyuju and her mother Reiju decided to visit Luffy and the others. It was really fun, spending time with everyone laughing, talking much to both their likings. Kyuju trying to get closer to Muramasa as well, though his father and her uncle still didn't approve of it.

It was a beautiful sunny day on the Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hats were on the deck watching what looked like a sparring match between Saul and Muramasa. Luffy was sitting with Nami, Robin and Reiju on lawn chairs with Ace and Belle-mere in front of them sitting on the deck floor, Zoro was leaning on the railing, Franky, Brook, Chopper and Usopp were standing and sitting together, Kyuju, Sonia, Joey and Haysopp were standing and sitting together and Sanji was watching from the kitchen preparing drinks and snacks.

"Alright you ready for this Saul?" Muramasa said looking at his best friend with a confident smirk

"Lets fine out" Saul said smiling rubbing his fist against his palm

"Go Saul!" Ace said "but you go too Muramasa!"

"Ace who exactly are you cheering?" Nami said

"I don't know" Ace said "Saul is one of my strongest siblings, but Muramasa is one my strongest cousins. Its hard to choose"

"I'm just ready for one hell of a fight" Belle-mere said

"It certainly will be interesting" Robin said

"Both Saul and Muramasa have taken on powerful opponents, these past couple of months" Luffy said "to see how strong they've gotten"

"Do big brother Saul and Muramasa always do this?" Kyuju said

"Every once in a while" Sonia said "just to test each others strength"

"Who usually wins?" Kyuju asked

"It mostly ends in a draw" Sonia said "but big bro has the most wins"

"Though Muramasa did come close to winning once" Haysopp said

"There's no telling how the outcome could be this time" Joey said. Everyone stared at the two rookies, Muramasa unsheath his three swords, Kurimuzonfurea, Hi-en and Mayonaka. Saul convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic, steel-like substance. They stared at each other than for a moment

"Oni Giri" Muramasa said as he and Saul charged at each other. Muramasa attempted to slash Saul, but Saul caught the blades with his steel hands, the impact from the two created a shock wave, everyone on the Sunny felt it

"Whoa!" Ace and Belle-mere said as they and everyone else felt it. Saul and Muramasa skidded away from each other

Saul looked at his palms and saw cuts on his hands _'blood. Man I don't even think Muramasa was using his armament haki'_ he looked Muramasa _'he has gotten stronger'_

 _'Saul still stronger no doubt about it'_ Muramasa thought _'but I know I still have a chance to win'_ "Three Sword Style 108 Pound Phoenix" he holding Kurimuzonfurea and Hi-en horizontally above the shoulder and the other in his mouth in the same direction, and then performs a circular swing that launches three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards Saul, but as the air compressed blades hit Saul, he blocked them and redirected them into the air. Saul smiled for a brief moment, he saw Muramasa charging at him "Tiger Hunt" he slashed forward horizontally against Saul's chest sending him skidding back. Which shocked everyone watching

"Wow Muramasa has gotten stronger!" Ace said

"Yeah!" Belle-mere said

"Man I never thought I see Saul get pushed back like this" Luffy said

 _'That's my boy'_ Zoro thought smirking. Kyuju was in awe she never thought she see someone else besides Adonis, Artemis, herself push Saul back before. She knew Muramasa was strong, but this was new she couldn't help but stare and blush at him. Saul and Muramasa both smirked

"Whoa Muramasa you have gotten stronger" Saul said holding his stomach with his one hand "that actually hurt a little even in my steel form. But now its my turn"

"Bring it on" Muramasa said he got a defensive stand. Saul charged forward at him, swung his fist, Muramasa tried to block it, but Saul's fist was stronger it pushed Muramasa's arms in the air creating a opening than Saul delivered a kick in his stomach sending him back. Muramasa was skidding on one leg than gained full recovery with both legs _'damn!'_ he dodged Saul's other punch he threw, Muramasa quickly regain fighting back he swung his swords colliding with Saul's steel fists, sparks were flying and shock waves making powerful winds and waves around the Sunny. Saul swung another fist at Muramasa, but he blocked it, skidded his swords against Saul's steel arm heading toward his head, when Saul saw this moved his head back dodging the swords by a bit, Muramasa's sword Mayonaka scratched Saul's cheek a bit making a gale of wind. Saul bent backwards and kicked Muramasa, causing him to spin backwards while Saul did back flips away. They both landed on their feet

"Man this is more fun than when I fought Onigumo and Momonga" Saul said panting

"Or when we fought those Mountain Pirates" Muramasa said also panting

"But lets see if you can handle this" Saul said smiling, balled up his fists tightly causing the spikes to grow on them, everyone looked in awe.

"That's new" Muramasa said

"Picked it up when I was at New Fishmen Island protecting Ariel from that Celestial Dragon pig" Saul said "still not sure what it means yet"

"Pretty cool" Muramasa said "lets see it go up against this" his body and swords were engulf in flames, his appearance seem to change too, just like before he had horns on his head and what look like wings too.

"Whoa" Saul said, everyone looked at Muramasa's appearance

"Amazing" Kyuju whispered. Saul and Muramasa ready to charge at each other, but Luffy, Zoro, Sanji sensed the haki coming from both teens and could tell if they went at it again, they've damage the ship

"Alright that's enough!" Luffy said standing up, Saul and Muramasa looked at him "that was awesome you guys. But I think that's enough for today, if you two would've kept fighting you probably would damage the Sunny"

"Yeah don't need that please" Franky said. Saul went back into his normal state and so did Muramasa

"That was a good fight Muramasa" Saul said

"Yeah it was" Muramasa said. They shook hands

"Has Muramasa always been able to do that?" Kyuju asked

"Producing flames and look like a fire demon?" Sonia said Kyuju nodded "yep we saw it first hand when we fought the Mountain Pirates"

"It was pretty cool" Joey said, Kyuju smiled devilish with a idea

"Alright guys Sanji should have lunch ready lets g-" Luffy said

"Hold on dad" Kyuju said interpreting her father everyone looked at her "Muramasa can we go a round?" Muramasa eyes widen a bit

"Now hold on!-" Zoro said

"Dad please" Kyuju said

"Well.. I guess why not" Luffy said

"But Luffy you just say-" Zoro said

"As long as you guys take it easy" Luffy said

"Am I invisible here!?" Zoro said

"Just really take it easy on the Sunny please!" Franky said. Muramasa and Kyuju stood against each other, Muramasa unsheathe Kurimuzonfurea and Hi-en

"Ready?" Muramasa said

"Lets do it" Kyuju said. She quickly dash toward Muramasa swung her leg for a kick, Muramasa blocked with Kurimuzonfurea when they collided it made a shock wave, but Muramasa looked at her leg saw how it was somewhat shining

 _'It doesn't look like she took any damage from my sword'_ Muramasa thought _'its like her body is made of a metal'_ he started looking up her leg slowly until he saw her face and she was smiling at him, he actually blushed a little

"Muramasa snap out of it!" Zoro yelled snapping Muramasa out of his thoughts. Kyuju swung another kick at him, he blocked it and it went back and forth.

"Whoa look at big sis" Ace said

"She's really strong" Belle-mere said

"Her fighting style seems very familiar" Robin said

"Oh yes she took up her Uncle Sanji's fighting style" Reiju said

"She's really strong" Nami said

"She's been practicing and training very often" Reiju said "you should see her other uncles. She's beat them badly"

"She's strong enough to beat them!?" Nami said eyes widen

"Oh yes" Reiju said smiling "even that the same time too"

"Wow" Nami said as she and everyone looked back at the fight. Muramasa and Kyuju went back and forth

 _'She/He's good'_ Muramasa and Kyuju both thought simultaneously

 _'but'_ Muramasa thought, he swung his sword underneath Kyuju flipping her on her back _'I think I'm better'_ he pinned her down with his swords near her neck, smirking, Zoro smirked while Sanji bursting in flames _'damn Moss Head Jr!'_

"Looks like I win" Muramasa said Kyuju smiled

"Did big sis lose?" Ace asked

"I don't know" Belle-mere said. In a swift move Muramasa was send flying landing on the deck hard as his swords hit the deck as well. "there it is"

"Dammit" Muramasa said rubbing his head, a hand appeared in his face, he looked up and saw it was Kyuju

"Wanna call it a tie" Kyuju said smiling at him

"Sure why not" Muramasa said smiling a little, taking her hand as he got up. They held hands for moment, looking into each others eyes smiling, everyone except for Zoro and Sanji smiled at the two

"Alright that's enough!" Zoro said

"Yeah what Moss Head said!" Sanji said "lunch is ready too!" Everyone went to the kitchen, sat down at the table, talking, laughing and eating

"So Reiju how long are you and Kyuju gonna stay?" Nami asked

"Oh not long" Reiju said "we're actually leaving to head back to the North Blue today"

"Aww!" Ace and Belle-mere said with sad tones "you're leaving today!"

"Don't worry Ace Belle-mere" Kyuju said hugging them "we'll see each other again soon I promise" the twins were still sad, Kyuju thought "how I show you guys around the Germa Castle?"

"Really!?" Ace and Belle-mere said in excitement, Kyuju nodded "mom! Dad! Step Mom Robin can we?!"

"Sure!" Luffy said

"Well I don't see why not" Robin said

"If its ok with Reiju?" Nami said

"Of course it is" Reiju said "have fun"

"Hooray!" Ace and Belle-mere said

"Hey I want to come too" Sonia said "I always wanted to be on a castle ship"

"Count me in" Joey said

"Me too" Haysopp said

"I'll come too" Saul said "I want to see the library"

"Alright than" Kyuju said "wanna come Muramasa?"

"Umm sure why not" Muramasa said. The teens and children got up, went out to the deck, ready to board the Germa ship

"Ace! Belle-mere!" Nami said "make sure you two listen to your older siblings! Got it?!"

"We will!" Ace and Belle-mere said. Kyuju picked up Ace and Belle-mere and jumped to the Germa ship and everyone else followed.

"Hope they have fun" Luffy said

"You know darling" Reiju said leaning close to Luffy "it has been a while since we seen each other" putting her hand on Luffy's thigh "and who knows when we'll see each other again. Can we make up for lose time?"

"Ooh ok" Luffy said understanding what Reiju was saying "sure" Robin and Nami giggled

"Wait a minute!" Sanji said getting everyone's attention "now I dealt with you guys getting married and giving me a beautiful niece. But I don't want to hear you and Luffy doing the deed Reiju!" covering his ears

"I'm sorry brother" Reiju said

"Nami-swan is there a island nearby?!" Sanji said "I can go to"

"Yeah" Nami said looking at her Log Pose "looks like there's a island a couple of meters away from here"

"Great!" Sanji said in relief

"Hey Sanji bro we can take the Shark Submerge" Franky said

"Perfect! Lets go!" Sanji said, he and the rest of the men went to the Soldiers Dock System, boarded the submarine and submerge into the sea

"Hope those guys have fun too" Luffy said

"As will we darling" Reiju said tugging on Luffy's shirt taking him to his room as Robin and Nami followed to join the fun as well.

* * *

On the Germa Ship

Kyuju was showing everyone around the castle

"Whoa!" Sonia, Ace and Belle-mere said

"Yep" Kyuju said "this is me and mothers Germa Castle. Its really the last ship Germa ship the Vinsmokes have since dad and everyone foiled Grandpa Judge's plans on Whole Cake Island years ago. There's a science lab here, library and a training court for the soldiers"

"I definitely want to see the science lab!" Joey said

"Same here!" Haysopp said

"I really want to see the library" Saul said. As the teens and children entered inside

"Mistress Kyuju. You're back" the teens and children looked and saw it was Cosette

"Hey Cosette" Kyuju said

"Are you and your mother ready to go now?" Cosette asked

"Not yet. I wanted to show my siblings and friends around the castle" Kyuju said

"Oh that's good" Cosette said

"Thanks allow me to introduce to my siblings and friends" Kyuju said "this is my older brother Monkey D. Nico Saul"

"Hello" Saul said

"Its a pleasure" Cosette said

"These are my younger siblings" Kyuju said "Monkey D. Nico Sonia, Monkey D. Ace and Belle-mere"

"Hi!" Ace and Belle-mere said

"Nice to meet you" Sonia said

"You as well" Cosette said

"These are my close friends" Kyuju said "Joey and Haysopp"

"Hey" Joey said

"Good to meet you" Haysopp said

"You too" Cosette said

"and this is..." Kyuju said "Roronoa Muramasa"

"Hey" Muramasa said

"Oh you're Muramasa" Cosette said "young Mistress speaks very much of you" Muramasa eyes widen a bit

"Cosette!" Kyuju said blushing

"Oh I'm sorry young Mistress" Cosette said also blushing "would you like something to eat?"

"Yes!" Sonia and Ace said

"But we just ate a little while ago" Belle-mere said

"Yeah but this is Germa food" Sonia said

"Yeah we wanna know how it taste" Ace said. Everyone sigh

"Cosette" Kyuju said

"Oh of course young Mistress" Cosette said bowing her head

"Thank you" Kyuju said

"I do see why you speak fondly of him young Mistress" Cosette said whispering "he's very handsome"

"Thank you" Kyuju said. Cosette walked off to the kitchen to prepare

"The place is really big" Belle-mere said looking around

"Yeah I wonder how big it is" Ace said he ran away and Belle-mere followed

"Ace. Belle-mere hold on" Saul said, but the twins were out of sight. As the twins were running and laughing, Ace accidently bumped into he fell to the ground

"OW!" Ace said holding his head

"What the hell?!" the twins looked up and saw it was Yonji along with Ichiji and Niji "the hell are you rats doing here?!" the twins looked a bit scared "you messed up my shoes rat"

"You rats should watch where you going?" Niji said

"What should we do with them?" Ichiji said

"You should do nothing" they looked and saw Kyuju with the others

"Kyuju!" Ichiji, Niji and Yonji said in fear

"Touch my siblings and I'll kill all three of you" Kyuju said walking behind Ace and Belle-mere to comfort them "and my other siblings and my friends will too" Ichiji, Niji and Yonji looked at the serious faces of Saul, Muramasa, Sonia, Joey and Haysopp and grew a little more scared

"Hmm sorry" Ichiji said

"Yeah our apologizes" Niji said

"Don't worry about the shoes. Its no big deal" Yonji said as the three of them back slowly, turn and walked away

"So that's Step Mother Reiju and Uncle Sanji's brothers?" Saul asked

"Yep a bunch of cowards" Kyuju said "they're no big deal. You two ok?" she asked the twins

"Yeah we're ok" Belle-mere said

"Yeah I would've kicked their asses though!" Ace said. Everyone laughed and went on with the rest of the tour. Ace and Belle-mere stayed with Kyuju waiting for the food to be ready, Saul went to the library reading through the books, Joey and Haysopp went to the science to see the technology and Muramasa and Sonia went to the soldiers to teach them a thing or two on fighting.

A little while later Cosette and some servants arrived with the food

"Hope you enjoy" Cosette said

"Oh boy!" Ace said he started eating

"Will you slow down!?" Belle-mere said, Kyuju giggled at the twins. Saul came to the table reading a book

"Oh Saul did enjoy the library?" Kyuju said

"Yeah" Saul said "the Germa text books are interesting it shows how the Germa Kingdom conquer the North Blue easily" Joey and Haysopp came to the table carrying what look like some technology

"Ah Joey Haysopp you're back" Kyuju said "did you enjoy the science lab?"

"Oh yeah!" Haysopp said

"This technology is awesome" Joey said "I think we give the Sunny a update and the some of our inventions too!"

"And the food is good too!" Ace said with his mouth stuff of food

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Belle-mere said hitting him in the head

"I'm glad you like it" Kyuju said. Muramasa and Sonia came to the table "Muramasa, Sonia you here. How were the soldiers?"

"They were ok" Sonia said

"Were we fighting the same soldiers?" Muramasa said "we didn't even have to use our swords against those guys"

"Yeah I was just being nice" Sonia said "oh foods here!" she started stuffing her face everyone smiled. Kyuju got up from the table to excuse herself, it peek Muramasa's curiosity and followed her. He saw Kyuju standing on a balcony looking out at the sea, he walked toward her

"You come here often?" Muramasa said

"Yes I do" Kyuju said giggled "this is one of my favorite spots of the castle. I love looking out at the sea as we sail"

"Yeah I get it" Muramasa said "it can be peaceful" he looked the sea, he turned to Kyuju's direction and saw her hair blowing in the wind and couldn't help but blush slightly and looked back at the sea

"You know" Kyuju said "there's another reason I wanted to see you guys" Muramasa looked at her "after what happened with Adonis and Sonia. It honestly made me think that life is too short" she got closer to him "to hide feelings" she inched closer to Muramasa "to not take chances" she turn her head to face Muramasa to see their faces were inches away from each other and just stared at each other.

* * *

Over on the island with the rest of the Straw Hats

Zoro and Sanji suddenly felt chills down their spines with a touch of anger.

 _'Why do I feel like cutting that damn Ero Cook!?'_ Zoro thought tighten the grip of his swords Wado Ichimonji and Shusui _'and getting pissed at Muramasa!?'_

 _'Why do I feel like kicking Moss Head and his son's asses!?'_ Sanji thought biting down his cigarette

* * *

Saul, Sonia, Joey, Haysopp, Ace and Belle-mere came to them

"Hey Kyuju Muramasa!" Ace said everyone saw them standing next to each other looking at the sea, when they heard their names, they turn to everyone

"Yeah" Muramasa said

"Something wrong?" Kyuju said

"Hmm they want us back at the Sunny" Saul said

"Alright" Muramasa said "lets go"

"Yeah" Kyuju said. Saul, Sonia, Joey and Haysopp were a bit skeptical by the two, but they headed back to the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

The teens and children made it back to the Sunny seeing the Straw Hats and Reiju on the deck and Luffy covered in lip stick and the women smiling happily and blushing.

"Kyuju sweetheart are you ready?" Reiju asked

"Yeah I'm ready" Kyuju said

"That's good" Reiju said "well darling until next time" he put her arm on Luffy's shoulder

"Yep" Luffy said smiling and they kissed

"See ya dad" Kyuju said hugging Luffy

"See ya Kyuju" Luffy said hugging her

"See ya Uncle Sanji" Kyuju said hugging Sanji

"See you next time Kyuju" Sanji said hugging her

"Brother" Reiju said hugging Sanji

"See ya sis" Sanji hugging her back

"See ya Ace Belle-mere" Kyuju said hugging them

"See ya" they said hugging her back

"See ya guys" Kyuju said to Saul, Sonia, Joey and Haysopp

"See ya sis" Sonia said hugging her and she hug back

"See you soon" Saul said Joey and Haysopp nodded

"See ya Muramasa" Kyuju said looking at him with half lidded eyes

"See ya" Muramasa said smiled. Saul, Sonia, Joey and Haysopp still looked at the two. Reiju and Kyuju jumped onto their Germa ship and waved to everyone and they waved back and sailed away

"It was nice seeing everyone again" Reiju said "wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was" Kyuju said smiling and blushing

* * *

Back on the Sunny

For some reason nobody knew why, but Zoro and Sanji just started fighting each other, threatening to kill one another

Muramasa was leaning on a railing

"Ok. Hey Muramasa what happened between you and Kyuju?" Saul said

"Yeah" Joey said "you two were looking at each other dreamy eyes"

"Did something happen between you guys?" Sonia asked

"Nothing" Muramasa smiling walking away "just a friendly visit is all"

As he and Kyuju both remember the kiss they shared back on the Germa ship balcony

 **Here's the new chapter. Just like A Friendly Visit part 1 my sisters Boa Jade and Vinsmoke Julie PM me the chapter and I copy and paste it into a chapter. After reading it I loved it everything about it. Muramasa and Kyuju shared a moment so sweet. For those of you who wondering about Muramasa's swords, their d** **escription is in the first chapter The Stolen Steel.** **Kurimuzonfurea it means crimson flare, Hi-en it means scarlet flame and Mayonaka it means midnight Devlin Dracul knows that too. Tell them what you guys think.**


	7. The Risen Princess

**I Don't Own One Piece**

 **Monkey D. Boa Artemis and the War Bird Pirates belong to me**

 **Monkey D. Nico Saul, Roronoa Murmasa, Joey, Haysopp, Monkey D. Ace and Belle-mere belong to Devlin Dracul**

 **Monkey D. Boa Adonis and the Rapture Pirates belong to** **FrostMischiefLoki**

 **Monkey D. Nico Sonia belong to Demiam**

Everyone was still taking in the Smoker was the new Marine Fleet Admiral, Tashigi was a Admiral and Zoro and Tashigi were married with children. Chopper saw that Sanji and Brook were still unconscious and turned to stone

"AAHH Sanji and Brook are passed out!" Chopper said freaking out "we need a doctor!"

"You're the doctor Chopper" Robin said

"Oh right" Chopper said realizing it "Franky can you take Sanji and Brook to the Sunny so I can operate them?"

"Sure. No problem" Franky said picking up Sanji and Brook

"Hey Franky don't be afraid to drop Ero Cook" Zoro said

"Not funny Zoro!" Chopper said

"Oh Chopper-sama!" Bartolomeo said "please allow me to help!" he followed Chopper and Franky

"I still can't believe mom is a Admiral now" Muramasa said

"I can't either" Artemis said "Auntie Tashigi wow"

"Who would've thought" Luffy said

"That's my wife for you" Zoro said smirking as he went to Tashigi, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek, she smiled at him

"Congratulations Tashigi" Robin said

"Thank you" Tashigi said

"Its gonna be interesting with you two pretty much running things now" Nami said "but did you really need to come show us person?"

"Well besides this. There's another reason why we came" Tashigi said peaking everyone's interested "Adonis, his crew and Artemis defeating the marines ultimate tactical form spread like wildfire in the world. And of course Adonis and his crew bounties went up and Artemis made a new name for herself" she walked up to Artemis "take a look" she took out a poster of Artemis out of her pocket showing her

Dead or Alive

Monkey D. Boa Artemis

A.K.A. The Luster Princess

Bounty: Five billion, two hundred million beries

Second oldest and strongest child of the Pirate King, as well as the daughter of the Pirate Empress. New World level pirate. Extremely dangerous

Artemis's eyes widen at her new bounty poster. Everyone on the Fallen Angel went to Artemis looking at her bounty. Artemis took the poster from Tashigi continued looking at it, she smiled proudly

"Wow sis look" Adonis said "you're close to me and you have a new name!"

"I know!" Artemis said the Boa siblings high five each other

"The Luster Princess" Robin said "it really suits you Artemis"

"Thanks Step Mom Robin" Artemis said

"I'm so proud of you darling" Hancock said hugging Artemis as she was still wearing nothing but a jacket

"Thanks mom" Artemis said

"That's my girl" Luffy said smiling Artemis smiled back

"Yeah congrats ba-" Axel said until he was pulled away by Yoko "what?"

"I wouldn't touch Artemis while she's around her parents" Yoko whispered to him "you remember how Artemis's mom was toward Pearl?"

"Oh yeah" Axel said he remember Hancock threaten to kill Pearl if she so much as touch Adonis. He remembered the Empress saying she would turn Pearl to stone and statter her into pieces

"So imagine what she'll do to you" Yoko whispered, a cold chill went down Axel's spine

"Good point" Axel said he shivered a bit "I'll kiss her later when we leave"

"Smart" Yoko said

"Awesome Artemis" Sonia said

"Thanks Sonia" Artemis said they hugged each other

"Alright Tashigi we need to heading back" Smoker said

"Right" Tashigi said "you two be careful ok"

"We will mom" Muramasa said he hugged her and she hugged back "tell Kodachi I said hey"

"I will" Tashigi said. Saul walked back on the deck

"Tell her I said hello too" Saul said, Tashigi smiled and nodded

"See ya babe" Zoro said him and Tashigi kissed. Her and Smoker started heading back to their ship

"See ya Uncle Smokey!" Adonis said waving

"See ya Auntie Tashigi!" Artemis said waving. Smoker groaned, Tashigi smiled at the Boa siblings calling them at

"See ya later Smokey" Luffy said

"Know this Straw Hats" Smoker said "the marines are weaken right now thanks to your children. But we'll be stronger than ever next time and we'll be ready to arrest all of you. And me Straw Hat I'll arrest you personally" he looked back at Luffy

"And I'll be waiting" Luffy said smiling "we'll be waiting" all the pirates on the Fallen Angel smiled. Smoker and Tashigi walked away to their marine ship and they sailed away

"Think he means it" Adonis said

"He does and we'll be ready" Luffy said

"That's right" Artemis said smiling everyone smiled

"Oh wait Artemis!" Yoko said

"What's wrong Yoko?" Artemis said

"Killian and-" Yoko said

"Oh right! I forgot!" Artemis said "mom, dad everyone. We have to go, we left two of our crewmates on a island fighting a enemy and we have get them"

"You just left them?" Nami said

"They insisted" Yoko said

"We had to see about you guys" Artemis said everyone smiled in understanding

"Well see ya sis" Adonis said hugging her

"Bye bro" Artemis said hugging back

"Artemis darling I hope to see you again" Hancock said hugging her too "take care"

"I will mom" Artemis said hugging her

"You two and your crewmates do make sure to look after my daughter" Hancock said looking at Axel and Yoko with a glare

"Y-yes ma'am" Axel said

"We will" Yoko said

"Especially you, her first mate" Hancock said glaring at Axel, causing him to gulp and nod. Everyone said bye to Artemis and her crew, they board their ship the Onyx Falcon and sailed away

"Hope Killian and Blake are ok?" Yoko said

"They are" Artemis said "they won't lose to a guy like that. I can't wait to show them my new poster"

"Proud of you hon" Axel said, they kissed when they broke the kiss. Artemis put her head on his chest smiling, Axel couldn't help feel a scared for Artemis's mother if she found out.

 **Here's the next chapter. I planned on this chapter for a minute this is actually a continuation of Devlin Dracul's fourth chapter** **Life in Pirate King Luffy's Era, Artemis getting her new epithet The Luster Princess. Her original name was the Angel of the Sea. Tell me what you guys think**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Don't Own One Piece**

 **Monkey D. Boa Artemis and the War Bird Pirates belong to me**

 **Blake Mihawk belong to Devlin Dracul**

 **Monkey D. Boa Adonis and the Rapture Pirates belong to** **FrostMischiefLoki**

 **Monkey D. Nico Sonia belong to Demiam**

Somewhere in the New World

On a island, a fight was happening between two War Bird Pirates Blake Mihawk and Killian covered in a few cuts and bruises fighting against Thousand Arms Charlotte Cracker, former Yonko commander and tenth son of the Charlotte Family and his biscuit puppets.

"This guy isn't going down" Killian said panting

"Yeah I know" Blake said panting "he isn't much of a pushover as I thought"

"Its you're own fault" Cracker said smiling wickedly, standing on top of one his biscuit puppets "you should've either let the Angel of the Sea fight me or escape with them!" Killian looked at Blake

"Yeah I know" Blake said he stood ready with his sword Kojin and Killian with his boomerang

Flashback

 _A few days ago on the island, the War Bird Pirates were loading up the Onyx Falcon with some meat and berries they found on the island._

 _"Alright that should last us a while" Axel said loading up last of the berries on board_

 _"Lets hope if a certain captain of ours doesn't eat it all again" Blake said looking at Artemis as she smiled rubbing the back of her head_

 _"We definitely need to find a cook and fast" Yoko said they nodded. They than heard the transponder snail ringing_

 _"Hey its the Visual Transponder Snail" Killian said_

 _"The marines have a announcement to make?" Axel said_

 _"Lets find out" Yoko said as she set up the screen and turned on the Visual Transponder Snail, the War Bird Pirates greeted at the screen and saw what looked like every marine at Navy Headquarters._

 _"That looks like every marine is there" Axel said "even the retire ones Kizaru and Fujitora"_

 _"Whoa" Killian said_

 _"I don't see Green Bull" Axel said "wonder where he is?"_

 _"I don't see my mom" Artemis said, as she search for her mother the Pirate Empress "hey Blake you see your dad?"_

 _"Nope" Blake said he didn't see his father Mihawk either_

 _"That's weird usually when the marines make a announcement like this. The_ _Shichibukai would be there" Yoko said "I wonder why they're not"_

 _"Maybe this is a different occasion" Blake said_

 _"Hmm." Artemis kept looking at the screen "hey I see my Aunt Tashigi and Kodachi" she spotted the two female marine swordsmen on the screen. Unknowing to the War Bird Pirates something was approaching them on the island_

 _"Well I think we're about to find out what the announcement is" Yoko said "there's Fleet Admiral Akainu" they saw Akainu walk towards the end of the platform when he did, the marines stood in attention. Artemis looked at the man with cold eyes like her mother would give._

 _"Soldiers! Men and women of Absolute Justice!" Akainu roared "today... is the beginning... of the end of Pirate King Luffy's bloodline!" they and the marines looked confused "bring out the prisoner!" The sound of chains was being heard. Slowly two marines holding massive katanas led a chain prisoner towards the platform. When everyone saw who it was, or in the case of the Admirals, sensed who it was, there was many reactions. The prisoner was... Monkey D. Nico Sonia. The War Bird Pirates were in shock just everyone else_

 _"That's.. isn't that" Killian said_

 _"Artemis its your sister" Axel said. They looked at their captain, she shaking a little unlike Adonis she never resent her father's other wives or children she loved and cared for each of them dearly and Sonia she was probably close to the most._

 _"Those bastards" Artemis said gritting her teeth at the screen. The crew even noticed Hera's state she was in, she imitated her master, when Artemis was happy she was happy, when Artemis was sad she was sad and whenever Artemis was angry she was furious. Her fangs showed, dripping venom ready to strike Akainu. "that's my sister! Yoko!"_

 _"I'm already on!" Yoko said preparing the Onyx Falcon for sail, but as the ship was ready to sail off something almost hit the ship, shocking the crew_

 _"The hell what that?!'" Axel said looking over, seeing a massive sword "a sword?"_

 _"Angel of the Sea! Monkey D. Boa Artemis!" everyone looked to saw it was Cracker's_ _biscuit puppets heading toward them "I've come for your head!"_

 _"Great. Its one of the former Yonko commanders" Axel said aiming his rifle at Cracker_

 _"Ah! We don't have time for this!" Artemis said she was about to summon her sword, until Blake put his hand in front of her_

 _"You're right you don't" Blake said everyone looked at him, Killian jumped off the ship heading toward Cracker_

 _"Killian!?" Yoko said "what are you doing!?"_

 _"You three go on ahead" Blake said unsheathing Kojin "me and Killian will handle this guy"_

 _"Blake are you sure?" Artemis asked_

 _"We could be gone for days. You know that right?" Yoko said_

 _"I know" Blake said "but seeing about your family is more important than this" they looked at Blake as Killian charged at Cracker dodging his sword barrage, he threw his boomerang chipping the biscuit puppet's leg "Go!"_

 _Artemis nodded "ok"_

 _"You two be careful" Yoko said, Blake nodded_

 _"Watch each other backs, alright" Axel said he panted Blake on the shoulder and he nodded "Killian! You and Blake be careful! Listen to him ok!"_

 _"No problem!" Killian said he caught his boomerang, he dodged a attack from one of the biscuit puppets jumping over it, landing on its back and cutting its arms with his boomerang. Blake jumped off the Onyx Falcon to help Killian as the others sailed away from the island_

 _"Think they'll be ok?" Yoko asked_

 _"..Yeah they will be" Artemis said with confidence in her crewmates_

 _"Hey babe!" Axel said "someone just arrived at Navy Headquarters!" Artemis went to Axel to look at the screen to see the executioners down holding their chests gushing blood and Akainu send flying "who the hell is that?" seeing the person in front of Sonia_

 _Artemis's eyes widen "Its my brother. My full blood brother. Adonis"_

* * *

 _Back on the island_

 _Blake's sword and Cracker's biscuit puppets blades clashed in high speed. Blake was having a bit of a hard time keeping up for a short moment, but he got the hang of it quickly, he blocked all six arms of the puppet at the same time_

 _"I said I wanted the Angel of the Sea!" Cracker said "not you two!"_

 _"Sorry, but she has bigger and better things to worry about than a clown like you" Blake said pushing the biscuit puppet back than swung his sword creating a air slash, cutting the puppet in half, but the puppet manipulated itself twos_

 _"Yeah! So try us on!" Killian said he jumped on top of another biscuit puppet, cutting its arm than threw his boomerang at other puppet cutting its arms, but the arms just regrew themselves "Uh oh"_

 _"Ok this might be harder than I thought" Blake said he blocked more of the puppets swords. Killian caught his boomerang, jumped off the puppet he was on avoiding another puppet as he was running he was avoiding sword swings from the puppets as he was running each into a puppet, he saw slide on the ground going under between the puppet's legs, the puppets ran into each other_

 _"Ha!" Killian said victoriously seeing the puppets fall into each other. But he didn't see the puppet behind him, raising his sword above his head about to strike Killian down. Blake saw what was about to happen_

 _"Killian! Look out!" Blake yelled, he swung Kojin in great speed_ _emitting some kind of cutting air, cutting through the puppet saving Killian_

 _"Thanks Blake!" Killian said. Blake nodded as he continued to block more of the puppets swords, getting fed up with the puppets constant sword swings, Blake used his incredible eyesight to track through the puppets high speed swings to looking for a opening when he found one he pointed Kojin at the puppets and thrusting through them in incredible speed shattering them, but to Blake's surprise_ _Cracker emerged from one of his biscuit puppets almost cutting Blake with his Pretzel sword, but Blake blocked it just barely_

 _"Surprise!" Cracker yelled as he and Blake skidded away from each other. Cracker looked the same a bit older with wrinkles and still missing some teeth_

 _"So that's the real you huh?" Blake said_

 _"No shit you bastard!" Cracker said "my business is with the Angel of the Sea not you! But I'll make you both wish you had escape!" Killian threw his boomerang at the puppet, but using it's shield to deflect it, the other puppet swung its sword at him, Killian jumped over it trying to reach his boomerang, but the puppet back fist Killian with its shield sending him flying, skidding on the ground_

 _"Killian!" Blake said_

 _"You should be more worried about yourself!" Cracker said as his biscuit puppet swung their blades at Blake he blocked and defected them, but Cracker snuck in and slash Blake's left side, he jumped away skidding back toward Killian holding his side_

 _"Killian you alright?" Blake groaned_

 _"Y-yeah. Ow" Killian said getting up holding his head "my boomerang" he saw his weapon on the ground surrounded by biscuit puppets "dammit"_

 _"HAHAA! What did you bastards think would happen facing me?! Huh?!" Cracker said. Blake and Killian stood their ground_

 _"Killian. Lets charge at him head on" Blake said Killian looked at him "I'll handle the puppets you get your boomerang. Move as fast you can alright?" Killian looked for a moment than nodded, they charged at Cracker and his puppets as soon as they were close enough they swung their swords, Blake blocked and deflected them as best he could while Killian slipped pass through ducking between their legs trying to reach his boomerang, he was closing in on it, Cracker got in the way attempting to stop Killian thrusting his sword at him, but Killian jumped over him, landing on the ground and grabbing his boomerang. Cracker turn and swung his sword at Killian, but he blocked it with his boomerang_

 _"Stupid little pricks!" Cracker said swinging his sword at Killian, who kept blocking it with his boomerang "what the hell made you think you beat me?!" Killian moved to the side, dodging his swing, he delivered a swift kick in Cracker's stomach sending him skidding back, Cracker whimpered for a moment Killian noticed_

 _"Killian! Get over here by me!" Blake yelled out still fighting the biscuit puppets, Killian ran toward Blake, jumping on top and over the biscuit puppets, landing behind Blake. Blake jumped back away from the puppets 'I know I'm not ready to use one of dad's moves yet, but I have to try' he swung Kojin launching a_ _horizontal Flying Slash Attack same as his father did in Marineford against Luffy, the biscuit puppets stood next to each other to block the attack with their biscuit shields it was holding up for a moment, Blake's attack cut through the biscuit puppets Cracker saw and ducked down before the attack could hit him_

 _"Whoa!" Killian said in amazement of Blake's attack, Blake smirked "you did it Blake!"_

 _"I wish I did" Blake said breathing hardly, Killian looked at him confusedly and saw why. Cracker stood back successfully avoiding Blake's attack_

 _"Well that was a close call" Cracker said "if I had been hit by that attack I would've been done for"_

 _"It looks like you are!" Killian said "Blake sliced your biscuits puppets in half!"_

 _"And what makes you think that's a problem for me!?" Cracker said raising his hands in the air, the biscuits puppets grew back together with what looked like more limbs, Blake and Killian gritted their teeth from the sight while Cracker laughed_

Flashback ended

"Just so you two know" Cracker said "I've fought the Pirate King for eleven hours" Blake and Killian's eye widen

"Eleven hours!?" Killian said "Artemis's dad fought him for that long!? How long have we been fighting him?"

"Well it was about noon when he showed up and Artemis and others left" Blake said looked and saw the sun was setting "its nearly dawn now. So about eight hours"

"Damn" Killian said sighing

"I think the only way to stop those puppets of his" Blake said "is to take him out" eyeing Cracker

"I thought so" Killian said, than he remembered "hey Blake I remembered when I kicked him earlier he seem to whimper a little"

"Yeah so" Blake said

"So it looks like he has a low pain tolerance" Killian said "look how he's hiding behind his puppets" the biscuit puppets stood in front of Cracker "and you remember how he was hiding inside of one of his puppets until you shattered it than he popped out"

"Oh yeah" Blake remembered

"If me or you deliver him one hell of a blow" Killian said "that should be enough stop him"

"Yeah alright" Blake said "lets rush him than" Killian nodded, they all were in a stalemate for a moment, than Blake and Killian charged straight forward at Cracker in full speed, the biscuit puppets swung their swords, Blake block and deflected them as fast as he could while Killian threw his boomerang slicing their limbs as he and Blake pushed toward getting closer to Cracker. Blake swung Kojin in a circular motion creating a Flying Air Slash cutting the nearby puppets surround in half, he and Cracker looked each other in the eyes and charged at each other. They were back to back now for a moment

"Blake?" Killian said worrying about his nakama. Blake exhaled his right arm was bleeding a little, while Cracker drop to the ground the biscuit puppets were destroyed. Killian ran over to Blake "you ok?" Blake nodded.

"Dammit!" Cracker groaned holding his side "you little bastard" he summoned what little stamina he had left to create a single biscuit puppet to pick him up. "Don't think this is the last you seen of me" Blake and Killian looked at him "me, my brothers and sisters will have revenges for our mother! And not just us the other former commanders of the Yonkos will and are seeking revenges! Either we'll kill the Straw Hats or their love ones and they'll know how we feel!" the biscuit puppet carried Cracker away

"Wait you mean Big Mam Pirates not the only ones?" Killian said

"Beast Pirates and Blackbeard Pirates too huh?" Blake said "things just got interesting" he said sarcastically. He stick Kojin in the ground, groan holding his side still bleeding

"Better let me patch you up" Killian said he went into the jungle, grabbed some herbs and big leaves "these are gonna have to do since I don't have my kit" he mashed the herbs, rubbed them on the leaf and wrapped it around Blake's wounds

"Thanks Killian" Blake said, Killian nodded, Blake sheathed Kojin as Killian wrapped a leaf around his head "we better get comfortable. We're gonna be here a while"

A few days passed Blake and Killian ate fruits and one of them slept under tress while the other stood watch in case of attacks.

"Hey looks like the others are here!" Blake said he saw the Onyx Falcon approaching the island, Killian went to Blake and waved his hands seeing their nakama coming.

"Hey guys!" Artemis said waving her hands back at them. When the ship arrived at the island, everyone stepped off the Onyx Falcon to see Blake and Killian "you're ok!"

"Yeah a little banged up, but yeah" Blake said Killian smiled

"You two defeated a former commander" Axel said "that's impressive" Blake smiled Killian smiled bigger

"As long as you guys are alright that's all that matters" Yoko said she caressed Blake's cheek and rubbed Killian's head, they smiled at her, Blake put his hand on hers.

"Oh Artemis is everything with your sister?" Killian asked

"Yeah is she alright?" Blake asked

"Yeah she's fine safe and sound" Artemis said "but there's other reasons why it took us a few days to get here" Blake and Killian looked at them confusedly. The War Bird Pirates boarded the Onyx Falcon, set sail and Artemis told Blake and Killian everything what happened.

"So let me if I understand what happened" Blake said "Adonis saved Sonia by himself. Than the marines unleashed the Heaven's Judgement on him and you teamed up with him and his crew to stop it and you and Adonis both defeated Akainu and Smoker became the new Fleet Admiral" Artemis nodded

"And I got a new bounty and epithet too. See" Artemis said showing Blake and Killian her bounty poster

"Luster Princess good name" Blake said, Artemis grinned

"Yeah its cool" Killian said pouting "I'm just mad you guys were partying without us"

"Sorry Killian" Axel said rubbing Killian's head "we'll make it up to you promise" Killian smiled

"Oh guys listen something else you should know" Blake said getting the crews attention "after me and Killian defeated Cracker, he said he, his family and rest of the former commanders of Yonkos are seeking vengeances for their fallen captains. They're going after the Straw Hats, their allies and their families"

"..well Adonis did defeat Blackbeard" Artemis said

"So we might end up running his former crewmates huh?" Axel said

"Most likely any of them it seems" Blake said

"Things just got serious" Yoko said

"Maybe" Artemis said the crew looked at her "they come after any of us. Their asses are kicked"

 **Here's the next chapter. I couldn't figure a title name for it, if you guys come up with one let me know and I'll change it. If you guys go to the second chapter Brother's Bond when Vlad asked Blake how he didn't him and Killian with the rest of the War Bird Pirates, Blake did say him and Killian were fighting Cracker at the time. I really wanted to do this scene, the reason I took so long was one I wanted to make sure I did Cracker and biscuit puppets right, than I had move back in with my parents because my apartment is being cleaned (bug problem) so having to share my computer with my family yeah. I really had make it connect to my friend Devlin Dracul's** **Life in Pirate King Luffy's Era** **check it out you'll see in the first chapter. Tell me what guys think.**


	9. A Mother's Past

**I Don't Own One Piece**

 **Monkey D. Nico Saul, Roronoa Murmasa and Kodachi, Joey, Haysopp, Monkey D. Ace and Belle-mere belong to Devlin Dracul**

 **Monkey D. Nico Sonia belong to Demiam**

"Alright Sonia you think we got everything?" Saul asked his sister as he was pulling a wagon with supplies in it.

"Yep. I think so" Sonia said she looked back at the wagon "lets see we got some medical books for Uncle Chopper"

"That's good" Saul said

"We have Cola for Uncle Franky" Sonia said

"Alright" Saul said

"We have sword polishing, sharpens and sake for Uncle Zoro and Muramasa" Sonia said

"Good" Saul said

"We have the ink for Step Mom Nami" Sonia said

"Good" Saul said

"And we have the meat, vegetables, herbs and spices for Uncle Sanji" Sonia said

"Alright. That is everything" Saul said. The Nico siblings decided to shopping for everyone, they couldn't remember the last time they hangout like this.

"Yep" Sonia said she sneaky took a piece of meat from the wagon

"Hey toss me a piece of meat too" Saul said sensing his sister taking a piece of meat from the wagon. Sonia was shocked by Saul being able to see her what she did while he was still looking forward, she pulled out a piece of meat and tossed at Saul, he caught it with his mouth and started eating it. "Alright lets head back to Banchi and head back to the Sunny" Sonia nodded.

As the siblings were walking, someone caught their attention on the other side walking into a crowd of people, they stopped and looked back to try to see the person, they stopped walking

"Hey Sonia did you?"

"I-I'm not sure. I sensed it too" Sonia said still looking, she turn toward her brother's direction put her hand on her chest "but I have this weird feeling inside"

"Weird like how?"

"I don't know?"

"..lets get back to Banchi and get out of here" Saul said he continued walking

"Yeah" she ran behind her brother to keep up with him

"Never thought I see both of them" A tall man wearing a old pair of green round sunglasses, standing in a alleyway.

* * *

"So you think we saw someone" Sonia said

"Yeah, but I'm not quite sure who he was" Saul said

"You think it was a pirate or marine?"

"I didn't see a marine coat on him and every marine knows us and the family" Saul said putting his hand on his chin "if it was a pirate he must've been too stupid to not to recognize us"

"Hmm maybe" Sonia said she put her hand on her chest "hey Saul I can't explain it, but some reason I thought about mom... did you?"

"...yeah I did. Look we're getting close to Banchi so lets not worry too much about it"

The Nico siblings made it to the shore, where Banchi was laying on the sand

"Hey Banchi we're back" Sonia said running over the turtle rubbing its chin, Banchi purred a little

"You miss us?" Saul asked the turtle, Banchi smiled, purring "I'll take that as a yes" the siblings smiled back, until something caught Saul's attention, he went toward it "Sonia come look at this" Sonia went over to her brother

"What's-" before Sonia could finish her sentence she saw what her brother saw, a ice path in the sea "whoa. Ice?"

"A ice path"

"But how? A Devil Fruit user?"

"Maybe. I know someone with this power, but there's no way he could be here"

"Who Saul?"

"Aoki-"

"Oi" the Nico siblings turned around and saw Aokiji, he looked older, had wrinkles, many gray hairs in his hair and his mustache and bread being completely white. With his bike beside him "Who would've thought I'd run into you two. Monkey D. Nico's Saul and Sonia or do you prefer Body Breaker and Pirate Princess"

"Aokiji!" The Nico siblings got into their fighting stances, Sonia unsheathed her sword

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Saul questioned him

"If you're looking for a fight!-" Sonia yelled

"Whoa. Whoa easy now" the former Admiral raised his hands in defense "you two know I'm not a marine" he walked down to them "haven't been one in years"

"That may be true, but there are rumors about you being affiliated with the-" Saul said

"You don't have to worry about that either. Any condition I had with that man and his crew is done as soon as your brother defeated him"

The Nico siblings lower their guard for a moment

"So what are you doing here?" Sonia asked the former Admiral

"Just wondering around, nothing better to do for a old man like me" Kuzan said, he looked Sonia up and down "and I see I came to right place seeing a sexy girl like you Pirate Princess"

"Huh?" the shocked female pirate. She had been hit on before, but by guys her age.

After that Saul got between the two giving Kuzan a deadly glare of his father's and mother's

"I will snap you like a toothpick"

Kuzan put his head up, easing backward a bit "whoa, whoa easy. I was just being friendly"

"A little too friendly"

Sonia was still confused by the two, than the former Admiral started giggled a little confusing both of the siblings

"And what's so funny?" Saul said with a neutral face

"Oh its nothing" Kuzan still giggled "its just the look you're giving me reminds me of when I met your father gave me years ago except angrier" this peeked the siblings interest "it was also when I met your mother again too"

"Again?"

"She was a pirate and you were a marine of course"

"Oh I knew your mother way before that" Kuzan said taking a seat on the ground, peeking the Nico siblings curiosity "I met your mother when she was a child on Ohara"

"Ohara?" Sonia said confusedly

"I've heard of it once" Saul answered "it was the name and that it was home of the legendary Tree of Knowledge"

"That it was" Kuzan said "it was also the home of your mother"

"Were you and mom neighbors?" Sonia asked

"Not exactly" Kuzan said rubbing the back of his neck "she didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Saul asked folding his arms

"Hm guess I shouldn't be surprised. She probably didn't want you two to know" Kuzan said. The Nico siblings looked at the former Admiral "your mother was born on the island, the island consisted primarily of archaeologists, your mother and your grandmother Nico Olvia"

"Olvia?" Sonia said, while her brother just looked

"She was a scholar from Ohara, Olvia had the skills to read Poneglyphs, thus being one of the few people with the ability to discover the truth about the Void Century, and the exact locations of the ancient weapons. As an archaeologist, she had considerable knowledge of history." Kuzan explained

"She was that good?" Saul asked in amazement

"She was" Kuzan said "After her husband died, she set out on a six-year journey to research the Poneglyph along with thirty three other archaeologists. At the end of the sixth year of the expedition, her ship was caught by the Marines. Her colleagues fought back to defend Olvia and all were killed except for her. From the moment of capture, her fate was determined, she was interrogated by Jaguar D. Saul, and imprisoned."

"Saul?" Sonia said "hey someone had your name before you big bro"

"Yeah I guess" Saul said "but why would mother name me after him? He was a Marine and he interrogated grandma. Who was he?"

"He was a giant and former Vice Admiral. He helped your grandmother and escape back to Ohara" Kuzan said "he also one of the first friends your mother made."

"But why did he help our grandma?" Sonia asked

"Well if I had to guess he probably saw the error of the Government and decided to do something about it" Kuzan said

"There's more to that isn't there?" Saul said

"It wasn't too long after the marines arrived at Ohara and laid waste to everything and everyone" Kuzan explained Sonia's eyes widen a bit, Saul just looked "they rounded up the archeologists, your grandmother tried to save them welding a rifle at CP-9 who was being leaded by Spandine, the father of Spandam"

"Spandam" Saul groaned, Sonia gritted her teeth the Nico siblings have had a encounter the man before

"But it wasn't enough and it was already too late... Hey you two do me a favor pour me some that sake in your wagon" the Nico siblings looked at their wagon than at Kuzan

"Is that a joke?" Saul said

"What's it gonna do make me sick?" Kuzan said smiling, Saul sigh shaking his head. Sonia found a cup pour some of the sake into the cup and handed to the former Admiral, he drank it "hmm that's good" he put the cup down

"So what happen next?" Sonia asked

"While your mother and grandmother reunited, but it didn't last" Kuzan said "after their reunion your grandmother asked Saul to take your mother far away regardless of your mother's refusal she wanted to stay with her mother, but your grandmother told your mother that no matter she needs to live" the Nico siblings eyes widen "Saul did try his hardest to protect your mother, he took on Navy battleships just to do it"

"How do you know so much?" Sonia asked

"Because he was there weren't you" Saul said

"...That I was" Kuzan answered "I was only a Vice Admiral when it happened me and Akainu both were" the Nico siblings just looked "it also happened when I killed Saul too" the siblings eyes widen "froze him to death, but I let your mother go set her on a small boat, creating a ice path leading to the next island"

"...But why let our mom go?" Sonia asked

"Well because I wasn't big on harming children and I thought if I let her go, she would make a better life for herself in the future" Kuzan explained "but after the incident, it shook the world to the point Ohara was no longer drawn on the map. Your mother was given a bounty of 79,000,000 beries and was demonized by the World Government. To cover up the Buster Call and the real reason for Robin getting a bounty they said she sunk five marines ships and the Ohara clan was seeking out forbidden knowledge to destroy the world. For twenty years your mother was on the run, every group and organization she join was destroyed and later betray her and she would escape. Until she joined the Straw Hats"

"Dad, Step Mom Nami and Uncles" Sonia said

"On the island where I met them years ago. I thought they would suffer the same faith as the other organizations your mother joined" Kuzan explained "I wasn't gonna kill that day, but knowing how dangerous she was I did. But the first thing your father and the others was protect her even after knowing her past" the Nico siblings smiled knowing how their family are in protecting one another "a little while later your mother gave herself up to CP-9 at Water 7 as she was sentenced to die at Enies Lobby in order to protect the Straw Hats" the siblings eyes widen "but through all odds the Straw Hats went to save your mother and force her to live, challenging the world and taking on CP-9 and they did" the siblings smiled "after that they hosted a party at Water 7 for their victory where I met up with her in secret and told her she finally found her home with the Straw Hats after that I gave up chasing after her" the siblings smiled

"So she forgave you?" Sonia asked

"I wasn't suspecting her to, but she did" Kuzan rubbed his chin "honestly I think that was the last time I saw her"

"You didn't come to her and dad's wedding?"

"I seen it, but I watched from a distances wasn't sure if I was invited and I probably wouldn't have been welcomed either knowing your dad and the rest of your family" he giggled a bit with the siblings. After a moment pasted, Kuzan got up from where he sat dusting himself off "well about time for me to get going" the Nico siblings got up as well "pretty sure I kept you two long enough"

"Don't worry about it"

"Yeah grandpa" Sonia said smiling big

"Grandpa?" Kuzan said

"Hey our mom probably won't be here if it weren't you" Sonia explain "she probably wouldn't have met dad, Step Mom Nami or our Uncles"

"And we probably wouldn't be here either" Saul said

"Mom forgave you and you stopped chasing her so why not call you grandpa?" Sonia said still smiling

"You've proven you weren't a corrupt marine. So guess there is some good in you" Saul said smiling "despite you working with that man. You're not so bad"

"I appreciate that. Thank you" Kuzan said smiling walking to his bike "I'll tell you I told your mother years ago. Ohara lives through her and now through you two never forget that" the siblings nodded. Going their separate ways, Kuzan formed on ice path riding on his bike onto the sea, Saul and Sonia loaded all their supplies onto Banchi and the turtle swam away back to the Sunny.

* * *

On the Thousand Sunny

The Straw Hats were all in the kitchen, talking and laughing. Luffy, Ace, Chopper, Brook, Usopp, Haysopp and Franky were being loud chanting as Joey and Robin laughed, Zoro and Muramasa sigh, Sanji, Nami and Belle-mere were annoyed a bit by the noise. Everything stopped when Saul and Sonia walked in with the supplies, getting everyone's attention

"Saul! Sonia! You're back!" Ace and Belle-mere said running over to their older siblings, they picked them up

"Yeah we are" Sonia said smiling at the kids

"Did you guys get everything?" Nami asked

"Yeah Uncle Chopper here's your medical books" Saul handed him the books

"Oh thanks guys" Chopper said taking the books

"Uncle Zoro, Muramasa here's your sword sharpens and polishing" Sonia said tossing them over at them

"Thanks a lot guys" Muramasa said as him and Zoro caught their supplies

"Oh and your bottle of sake too Uncle Zoro" Saul said tossing him the bottle

"Thanks" Zoro said catching the bottle, he looked at the bottle saw some of the sake gone "huh?"

"Uncle Franky your Cola" Saul tossed him the bottle

"SUPER Thanks!" Franky said catching it

"And Step Mom Nami here's your ink" Sonia said handing Nami the ink

"Thank you I needed this" Nami said taking the ink

"Uncle Sanji the food is on the deck. Everything you asked for" Saul said

"Thanks I appreciate it" Sanji said, the Nico siblings nodded

"I'm just glad you two are back safe and sound" Robin said smiling. Saul and Sonia looked at their mother for moment, walked over and hugged her tightly, which confused Robin a bit as she giggled "What's this for?" Saul and Sonia broke the hug looking at their mother

"Mom"

"Why didn't you tell me and Sonia about Ohara?" Robin and the Straw Hats eyes widen, but confused the other kids

"H-how did you two?" Robin

"We met Grandpa Aokiji" Sonia said

"Aokiji?" Robin said

"We met him on the island we were at" Saul said "he told us everything" Robin looked down a bit

"Hmm Luffy. Kids. Everyone. I think we should give them a minute" Nami said

"Oh right come on guys" Luffy said, as they walked out leaving Robin, Saul and Sonia alone in the kitchen

"Mom why didn't you tell us?" Sonia asked

"...I didn't want you two know about my dark past. It was awful and terrible. I just didn't want-" Robin explained

"Mother it wasn't your fault" Saul said

"Yeah your past is what made you who you are" Sonia said

"And who we are" Saul said smiling "like Aokiji told us. Ohara lives through you and through us"

"So lets make it and grandma Olvia proud!" Sonia said smiling big. Robin looked at her two smiling children, she smiled as tears began flow down her cheeks, she hugged both her children

"I love you both so much" Robin said

"We love you too mom" Sonia said as she and Saul hugged their mother back.

* * *

A great distances away from the Sunny

"Live on you three. Live on" Aokiji said as he pedaling away

 **Hey guys! Its been a long time! Don't worry I'm not dead if you guys thought I was I'm not. My friend Devlin Dracul can vouch for me he'll tell you. I've just been busy with a lot of stuff. Also Merry Christmas! This chapter is consider my Christmas present to you guys. I really wanted to do a chapter when Saul and Sonia knowing about their mother's past and what better way to bring Aokiji into it. I'll update next chapter soon when I have the time. Tell me what you guys think.**


	10. Livewire Cook

**I Don't Own One Piece**

 **Artemis and the War Bird Pirates belong to me**

It was a peaceful day on the Grand Line. Clear blue skies, smoothed sea and a cool breeze. A beautiful day. Too bad the War Birds weren't having a good day.

The entire ship was shaken by the rumbling in Artemis's stomach. She was laying on her stomach, a bit of drool running down her face "so hungry." she moaned Hera was sleeping curled up beside her

"Well I don't see how when you ate the last of the food, Artemis" Yoko said, sitting beside her with a map in front causing the captain to moan slightly

"We need food" Killian said laying on his back, Blake was sitting beside the railing with head down

"We need a cook. Someone to ration the food and keep a certain captain from eating too much" Yoko said scolding Artemis

"Hmm. Yoko did you found any islands?" Artemis said whining a bit

"Well looking at your stepmother's map looks like we're approaching in between two islands. The island on the left is farther way, the right island is closer we should head there and restock. Axel!" Yoko yelled up to the First Mate, who was up in the Crow Nest "look to your right! You see a island?!"

Axel looking through his monocular turned to his right "yeah I see it!"

"Good! Lets go!" Yoko said she ran to the helm, turning the wheel, changing the direction of the Onyx Falcon "we should be there shortly"

Artemis tiredly threw herself on top of the railing of the ship, looking back at the island far away when her keen eyesight caught something, a surge of electricity. "Whoa!" she somehow found the energy to stand up "what was that?!" she took a deep breath "I.. smell.. food!" her eyes sparkle, smiling big. She than summoned her wings and flew at incredibly high speed that made Kizaru look slow in comparison.

"ARTEMIS!" Yoko yelled, running to the railing

"Whoa! Cool!" Killian said finding the energy to go the railing

"Where is she going?"

"She must've saw something on the other island" Blake said

"But what?-" Yoko said before sighing "Axel" turning to the First Mate

"Let her go" Axel said smiling

"What?!"

"Look Artemis can take care of herself, we know that. We'll restock and go after her to that island. No need to worry, besides Hera hasn't even went after her so she's not even worried"

"But-"

"Trust our captain, Yoko" Blake said. Yoko looked at the others who smiled

"..ok" Yoko said "I just hope she's stays out of trouble"

* * *

"I know I saw lightning appear somewhere" Artemis said, she sniffed "maybe I should follow the smell of cooked delicious meat!"

Artemis used her powers to warp at the destination. What she saw made her jaw drop and mouth water "STEW AND ROAST MEAT!"

The meat was from a ox, one that looked as large as the animals back on Amazon Lily, she saw the horns on the ground that looked it reached her height. It was cooking over the fire, along with a saucepan simmering over another fire with white yellow liquid with orange carrots and green broccoli bits inside and a pot spoon hanging over. She sensed that the cook was nowhere around, but she didn't care. All that mattered was the food in front of her.

The giant ox was picked clean in a matter of seconds, Artemis slurped some more of the stew "ah! Delicious!" she patted her somehow still slim stomach

"Glad you enjoyed it"

Artemis turned toward the voice. The owner was a beautiful young woman, looked a bit older than Artemis maybe about the same age as Yoko. She had short black hair with three locks being blue and there was a tuft of hair tied up on both sides of her forehead and piercing light blue eyes. Her skin was pale and looked as soft as velvet as hers. She was wearing a black sleeveless crop top hoodie, black pants with blue and white stripes on the sides and black boots. Her breasts were a bit smaller than Artemis and Yoko's, but nice and perky.

Appearance aside, Artemis could tell she had strong will and is very powerful. A will has strong as most of the War Bird, Rapture Pirates and maybe even herself. Artemis also noticed how strong the girl's body was, not overly muscular, but she was well toned and slim.

"Oh that was food. Sorry about that" Artemis laughed as she scratched the back of her head "I was really hungry" what caught Artemis's wasn't just the other fried giant ox, the girl had in her left hand, but the girl's right hand was sparking with blue electricity

"Look don't worry about it. Lucky I found another to cook up"

"Hey your hand!" Artemis pointed to the girl's hand as she walked over to her preparing to cook "I've seen that before when I was on my ship!"

"Hmm?" than the girl looked at her hand "oh that's the power for my Spark-Spark Fruit."

"Spark-Spark Fruit?" Artemis tilting her head to the side

"It allows me to control and discharge lightning from my hands or other parts of my body. I can even control and absorb the lightning from storms too. And also channel the energy into bursts of super-speed too"

"Whoa! Cool! But wait lightning? That sounds like that so called "God" my dad, stepmoms and uncles told me and my siblings about when they were in Skypiea years ago."

"Think that's a different Devil Fruit Artemis" as the young girl walked over to the young captain, placing the ox meat over the fire

"Huh? Wait how do you know my name?"

"How could I not know one of the most famous pirates in the world. You stand next to your brother Adonis as the strongest children of the Pirate King. You took on Edward Weevil by yourself and that ugly bastard isn't a pushover. Two of your crew mates took on a former Yonko Commander. Your First Mate snuck into a marine base and took on CP-0 agents"

"Oh well yeah. That's me and my crew"

"I definitely can't forget that you, your brother and his crew took on the Navy's strongest most ultimate form of military attack. Though I never thought they would unleash a tactic like that for a small crew. Than again they were led by Akainu that son of a bitch"

Artemis could sense the girl's hostile and bitterness "you talk as if you were a member of the marines"

"I was. Made it up to Commodore before I left, they called me the Lightning Lass" she used her Devil Fruit power to spark up a fire a bit more "oh you know. I never introduced myself, the names Zora"

"Zora huh? Kinda sounds like my Uncle Zoro's name, but replace the o with a instead. That's cool" the girls giggled "so why you leave the marines?"

"I couldn't live up or follow their Absolute Justice. It was when Akainu was Fleet Admiral and the marines were more corrupted than they are now. I still remember when he killed a marine because he questioned him about his orders, than I saw other marines like Onigumo and Doberman follow his influence. I couldn't take it, so I left and I knew I could never go back even with Smoker in charge" Artemis looked at Zora and nodded slowly "the marines are in good hands with him in charge"

Zora started cooking up another batch of stew, stirring it, Artemis tried to get a taste of it only to get her zapped by Zora "Uh-uh its not ready princess"

"Hmm. Kinda reminds me of what my uncle would do to my dad and little half brother. While he'll do it to my half brother, my dad he'll kick him in the face. So even though you left, any regrets?"

"Not yet. Well besides Smoker I did make six people who I cared for and were honest and loyal. Hina, Coby, Helmeppo, Tashigi, Kodachi and Carter. Though Tashigi would lecture me and scold me for my hair style" she pointed that the three blue locks in her hair

"That's Aunt Tashigi for you" Artemis laughed "she scolds me like her kids too whether it comes to fighting or eating or teaching me to be a proper lady or warrior. So were you and Kodachi good friends?"

"Oh yeah" Zora poured Artemis a bowl of stew and handed it to her "we were good friends, sometimes we would train and race each other her using her advanced Moon Walk technique and me with my Devil Fruit and Soru technique, but I had the most wins. For Carter.." she looked away smiling, Artemis slurped the bowl she could sense Zora's feelings flare inside "he's a good marine. I'll just leave it at that. But I can never get over what the marines did, I can't go back, I want to be around people I can trust, I call more of those people my friends and see more of the world"

Artemis slammed her bowl on the ground without even cracking it, getting Zora's attention

"Ok! I've made my decision! You're joining my crew!" Artemis yelled confusing Zora "you're a great cook. You're nice! And you have a pretty awesome Devil Fruit ability! Me and my crew, we never abandoned our friends! We travel the world everyday!... So. What do you say?!" Zora looked at Artemis for a moment, smiled, but before she could open her mouth. Her and Artemis both sensed something or someone

* * *

"Now that we restocked lets head across the other of the sea to the island, where our captain is" Yoko said giving the crew orders as the Onyx Falcon sailed to the island across

"I wonder why she just soared off the ship like that" Killian said "to that other island"

"Whatever reason I just hope she stays out of trouble"

"That might be a problem" Yoko and Killian looked and walked up to Axel and Blake standing in front of the ship

"Why do you say that Blake?" Yoko asked her swordsman

"Well its not really gonna be a problem for Artemis to handle, but"

"Look" Axel said finishing what Blake was gonna say, looking forward in the direction of the island, they saw two marines docked "two marine battleships there" Yoko's eyes widen "Artemis can handle them"

Yoko looked at the men on the ship seeing how calm they were even Hera who was still sleeping "I don't see how you can be so calm most of the time"

* * *

"Well we knew you had to be here Luster Princess"

Artemis and Zora looked back to see Vice Admirals Doberman, Onigumo and their marine forces. Doberman had streaks of gray hairs and wrinkles to match, but regardless of age he was still dangerous. And still had a strong sense of Absolute Justice like Onigumo and Akainu. He wasn't too thrilled about Smoker being Fleet Admiral just as Onigumo.

"Hey its Spider Arms and Scarface" Artemis carefree said with a smile, which annoyed the Vice Admirals

"Such insolence" Onigumo growled

"Hmm?" Doberman looked and saw Zora, "who is she? A new crew member of Artemis's?"

"Huh Vice Admiral Doberman" a marine getting the Vice Admiral's attention "I believe that's Zora the former marine"

"The Lightning Lass"

"Oh I remember she was in the same ranking as Smoker's son"

"Huh I'm surprised you remember me" Zora said standing up "after all you two tend to shot or kill your own or just leave them for dead when wounded"

Onigumo spat his cigarette "if those who can't stand or fight for Absolute Justice are worthless and unworthy of being marines"

"Shouldn't even call themselves marines just like you" Doberman said. Zora glared at them, her hand crackling with electricity

"And if you're with the Luster Princess" Onigumo said "that only proves our point. Its her we want, get in our way and you're a enemy"

Zora's eyes were covered by her, Artemis smiled "hey Spider Arms. I heard that my older brother kicked your ass at Fishman Island and before that" Onigumo eye twitched as he gritted his teeth "and I'm pretty much stronger than him, you think you take me? Now if you had Tashigi, Coby or Smoker with you.. than I might be scared a little" she summoned her sword "I probably won't need my powers to beat you guys"

Zora put her hand in front of Artemis "let me take these two" Artemis looked at her "its personal" looking into her eyes, Artemis saw and felt the passion

Artemis stood back where she was, nodded "ok"

"Enough of this! Men surround them!" Doberman ordered the marine officers as they circled around the girl pointing guns at them

"But let me take care of these guys for you" Artemis activated her Conquering Haki knocking the marines surrounding them "now you only have these two to deal with" Zora smiled, nodded and approach the Vice Admirals

"So you stand with her?"

"Seems so" Zora said

"You made your choice" Doberman unsheathed his sword "now suffer the consequences"

"Filthy pirate!" Onigumo activated his powers, now pointing eight swords at Zora

Electricity started surround Zora's body and it looked like the blue locks in her hair started to glow too. "Shave!" she moved at high speed getting directly behind Doberman, in slow motion he looked behind to see her. She channeling electricity into her fist

"Berzerker Punch!" Zora threw her electric fist at Doberman, he cloaked his arm and sword in armament haki blocking the attack, pushing him back as he groaned shocked, skidding away.

Zora back flipped in time to avoid Onigumo's backward slash from his eight swords. Getting on her feet, using her observation haki and Devil Fruit to dodge all of Onigumo's lighting fast slashes as Zora herself was moving lighting fast making her a lighting blur. Artemis watched in amazement.

When Zora saw the chance she leaped over Onigumo while dodging his slashes, she landed behind him. Onigumo turned to her, attempting to slash her, she ducked down dodging than planted a stunning uppercut to Onigumo's jaw "Berzerker Barrage!" she followed up with a lighting fast barrage of fists and kicks, each blow shot out a surge of electricity.

* * *

Seeing the lighting appearing from the island

"What the hell? Lightning? Why is there so much lightning there?!" Yoko answered

"Whoa" Killian looked in awe

"Its not coming from Artemis" Blake sensed "its coming from someone else. Doesn't look like Artemis is fighting them"

"She's not fighting at all" Axel sensed "the other person is fighting. Whoever she is she's good"

"And strong"

* * *

Zora continued her assaulted on Onigumo until she landed on her feet and delivered a powerful stunning elbow to his chest, shooting out a average amount of electricity, the force of the blow send Onigumo crashing into trees and boulders, he landed on his back on the ground. Artemis whistle

"Awesome" Artemis said

But before Zora could enjoy her victory, both her and Artemis looked to see Doberman standing

"Its a shame. Such talent you could've be a great marine of Absolute Justice instead you decided to worse it and become a pirate"

"Your "Justice" just wasn't for me"

Doberman charged at Zora, slashing at her. Zora just simply dodged at high speed, she back flipped on top of her hands "Henry Gyro!" spinning in high speed, her legs channeling electricity. Doberman used his sword to block the rapid spin kicks, the last kick send him skidding back. Zora flipped back on her feet.

Doberman jumped in the air, sword over his head as he came down he attempted to thrust the sword downward onto Zora.

"Shave!" she jumped in the air in high speed, avoiding Doberman. Artemis and Doberman looked up at her, she channeling electricity into her hand. The channel of electricity caught the War Birds attention from a distant "now try this! Berzerker Cannon!" she projects a bolt of lightning from her hand, making a destructive explosion.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Yoko said in panic

"Whoa that was wicked!" Killian said in amazement "think Artemis is alright?"

"Yeah she is" Axel said

* * *

Zora landed on the ground, the land was pretty scorched and Doberman was crispy, unconscious and fell back

"Wait Artemis are you-" she looked around

"Yeah I'm fine"

The smoke cleared, Zora saw Artemis behind a barrier completely unharmed

"Oh I forgot you have a overpowered Devil Fruit of your own"

Artemis smiled widely "So how did it feel?"

"Honestly.. it felt fun I admit" Zora smiled "would this be what it feels like to be a pirate?"

"Mhm" Artemis said "wait! So that means you'll join my crew?!" her eyes sparkled

"Sure. As long as there's nothing else you want from me"

"You're a awesome fighter, cook with a cool Devil Fruit. The only other thing I ask from you is.." she held out her hand "your friendship"

Zora stared Artemis's hand, than looked her showing her famous Monkey D. smile. Zora smiled taking the young captain's hand

"You got yourself a cook. Captain"

"ALRIGHT! We got a cook finally!" Artemis jumped up in enjoy "you're gonna love everyone and they're love you! Oh you know that coming with us, not only will be dealing with marines, but other pirates especially the remnants of the Big Mom Pirates, Beasts Pirates and Blackbeard Pirates who are after us and my family"

"Shouldn't be surprised at all" they smiled

As the two women were walking to shore, they were collecting food, Artemis sliced giant boars and Zora electrocuted giant oxen. Artemis was carrying vegetables and fruits with her wings, while she and Zora dragged the meat. The Onyx Falcon had dropped anchor, the four pirates were about to disembark to look for their captain, but she walked out of the forest before the group could jump onto the railing

"Artemis!"

"Hey guys! I got us some food!"

"That's the understatement. Since we already restocked on the other island, anymore and we'll have enough food for years even with a glutton like you" their swordsman chuckled a bit, Artemis grinned

"Hey babe who's the girl?" Axel noticed

"Huh? Oh right. She's our new cook!"

Axel, Yoko, Blake and Killian were surprised by the news

The new cook bowed "nice to meet you all. My name is Zora" she raised her head, and gave a mature and beautiful smile "I hope we get along"

"Wow we have a cook!" Killian said "Cool!"

"So I take you were the one the lightning was coming from" Axel asked

"Oh yeah she's a Devil Fruit user!"

"So we have another Fruit user with us" Yoko said

"She ate the Spark-Spark Fruit. We have one hell of a new crew mate" Zora giggled from Artemis complement "so you guys gonna help with the food or what?"

After the news, the War Bird Pirates helped their captain and cook bring the food aboard the ship. Afterwards the crew set sail, the rest of the crew got to know Zora knowing she was a former marine turn pirate just like Red Flag X-Drake. After the introductions, Zora decided to cook the crew a huge feast.

* * *

After the feast, which Artemis seriously enjoyed, the sun set

Artemis had found some herbs on the island for Killian. He had been working on making them into medicine ever dinner ended

Yoko had volunteered to show Zora around the ship and where she'll be sleeping in the quarters with her and Artemis.

Zora was in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. Zora was really fond of the crews antics, she taken by Axel and Blake's handsomeness and maybe have suggested of adding more men to the crew who weren't taken or too young like Killian. "I think I'm gonna like it here" she smiled.

* * *

Artemis was standing by the railing, smiling at the sunset. Hera slithered over to her, Artemis saw her and rubbed her head

"You're in a good mood"

Artemis looked to see her boyfriend and First Mate walking towards her. "well I should be. I got a ton of food and a new crew mate" Artemis smiled back into the sea "the crews getting close to full. Now all I need is a musician and helmsman just like Adonis"

Axel chuckled a bit, he wrapped his arm around Artemis "Helmsman I understand, but a musician"

"Of course! Pirates need music in their life!" she leaned her head on Axel's shoulder

"Whatever you say babe" he kissed her forehead "you know I'll agree with you. There's another reason why you're happy too"

"Yeah in a few weeks my new baby half brother is gonna be born" Artemis smiled sweetly "I can't wait to see him"

 **Here's the new One Shot chapter. The War Bird Pirates finally found a cook, yeah Zora will appear in my other story The Princess of the Pirate King too. Probably the same way too. I did take some inspiration from my friend Devlin Dracul's fanfic** **Life in Pirate King Luffy's Era, he knows hopefully he updates it soon too. Tell me what you guys think**


	11. Character Info

**Just here to give some info on the War Bird Pirates character description of Blake Mihawk and Killian. Though both characters are gonna appear in The Princess of the Pirate King, I never told what they look like**

 **Blake Mihawk, he looks like Shun from Bakugan Season 1 with Mihawk's eyes. He wears a black T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves, additional sleeves over his arms, metal arm protectors, leather straps around his back and chest, and dark pants. With his sword Kojin on his left side.**

 **Killian, he has tanned skin, messy dark blue hair, yellow eyes and cyan warpaint on his face. He keeps one lock of hair on the right side long, tying it with a red band. He wears a pale yellow, sleeveless shirt, with loose orange shorts and a brown belt, brown wristbands, and sandals. He also wears a green cloak with three white and red feathers around the lip and white legwarmers. With his boomerang strapped to his lower back.**

 **This something many people have asked me and I thought I let you know**


End file.
